Broken
by XxX- the vampiress-XxX
Summary: Life's hard without a family, and starting in university,But could she really deal with anyother change as big as the one coming, could one person really influence her life the way a new misterous guy on campus could?
1. Chapter 1

**  
A/n: This is an experimental story if people like it ill keep going, so show me how much you like it or don't REVIEW please… Thanks**

_______________________________________________________________________

My parents fell in love in university, and my mother later dropped out because she had me. My parents worked hard to protect me and make sure I was happy and healthy. I was in the middle of my small, dark apartment. Happy I had just moved in and started university last week, finally finished unpacking.

I stood up from the beige chair. I was tired and was about to fall asleep in place. The phone rang in the middle of the night picking it up to hear an officer's thick British accent.

"Mrs.… Anderson, you are the daughter of Gary and Sue?" he asked, I could barely understand the words coming from the telephone receiver.

"Um… Yes, yes I am" I said trying to sound older than I was.

"I'm sorry to say Mrs. Anderson, you're parents have passed"

I could feel my heart stop and my ears going deaf to everything the officer said I gripped the chair trying not to pass out. I dropped the phone, it smashing across the floor sliver metal pieces flying everywhere like shrapnel. I felt like my world had been ripped out from under me, I felt like god was laughing at my life. The tears started as I sobbed out loud, ignoring the angry knocks from my old cranky neighbor's. I didn't know how to do this alone. I wouldn't be able to handle this life without them. I laid down on the dirty apartment floor weeping, soon thankfully sleep had crawled through me shutting my eyes and blacking my world out.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up some hours later; daylight pouring threw my dirty windows. I got up slowly trying to remember why I was on the floor in the middle of the apartment, when I remembered the call. I picked up my beige chair which was currently on its side with blood stained on to the fabric. I scratched my head wondering when the blood had gotten on my brand new chair, my welcome home chair. I know it was pitiful but it was really all I could afford, due to last years splurge on my powder blue 69 Fairlane. I flipped the chair up the right way and went through my thoughts to see if the midnight phone call could all just be a sad joke. I knew none actually would do that but I had to hold on to my last shred of hope, my last bit of sliver lining. I picked up my kitchen phone and dialed my parents phone number hoping one of them would pick up. Three empty rings until the British officer's voice poured through the phone.

"I'm sorry to convey the message that Gary and Sue Anderson have both died last night that's April 26 during a brake in, if you have any information leave a message or phone 226-745-7859 thank you, and were sorry for leaving you with this information."

I slammed the phone on the receiver sobs ringing in the empty room, I crawled on my beige chair and put my tucked my head under my arms. Here I was a brand new student to the University of Westchester and my parents died, I was finally happy and this ripped my heart up, just like the old cat did to you're mother favorite drapes. I hoped my day would pass no phone calls no visitors. But of course with my diminutive amount of Luck the shrill ring of the phone rang moments later, I thought of leaving the ring to die out and leave me. but eventually after five or so rings I crawled from the chair grabbing the phone a bit violently.

"What!" I yelled into the phone.

"Hey, Hun its Alyssa" Alyssa's voice screamed over the noise from the other end.

"I don't want to talk, Alyssa, bad time" I grunted holding back a sob but her voice continued.

"It's never a bad time it's me!" she squealed in distress.

"Alyssa" my voice broke into a uncontrollable sob, I quickly put my hand over my mouth, tears were pouring from my red stinging eyes.

"Are you crying Hun…" Alyssa's voice broke off from the normal happy high pitched squeal in to a low mummer.

"Alyssa-" the sobs broke threw again, but I quickly hid them and continued.

"Alyssa, my parents. Last night there was a brake in and they got murdered" I barley got threw the sentence my voice shaking and my knees wobbling forcing me to the floor.

"I'll be there" she said and a dead tone sounded as I lay on the floor.

All the energy from my body had been sucked, lifelessly I crawled to my bed putting the covers over my head to hopefully sucked from this life and into a less depressing one. I sobbed under the covers until I hear a sharp rap against my wooden door. a key turned in the door as the lock gave in. I could hear the tap of Alyssa's high heels on my floor they were the only sound in the apartment besides my heavy breathing. The bed dipped and I felt the cover slowly lift around my head as her arms snaked around me. She didn't say a word only sat there rubbing my arms.

"Sweetheart, it's going to get better" Alyssa said her bright blue eyes had tears blooming on the edges of her eyelids. I stayed silent.

"Sweetie when did this happen" her voice said cooing to me as her hand brushed up and down my cold arms.

"Last night" my voice scratched it was quiet and sounded as if it came from an old man instead of me.

"You haven't eaten, have you" she said softly.

Of course typical Alyssa worried about me starving myself, next she'll take the razor I used to shave my legs and replace it with the stuff that supposedly melts hair from you're legs giving me the kind of excuse like I heard it helps prevent cancer, or what happens if you fall in the shower on to you're razor. The covers were warm and I really didn't feel like leaving them.

Alyssa hummed while cooking me something that make my mouth water. She couldn't have fixed something that someone on a normal day would eat; instead she had to show me her culinary expertise. The shrill ring of the phone rang over everything; Alyssa stopped humming and picked up the phone.

"Hello" she said cheerfully. It was probably Tristan, Alyssa's boyfriend/ roommate; they had been going out since high school and went to the same place because he claimed to not be able to stay away from her. I was sure he just didn't want her to cheat on him, like she'd do that anyway.

"No, her parents died" Alyssa said softly into the phone as if I couldn't hear her from the few meters away.

"yes, I love you too" she said hanging the phone up and I heard the click of the stove as her heels clicked over to where I was laying


	3. Chapter 3

"Sweetie?" Alyssa's voice rang through the cotton walls of my fort. I shifted under the covers to let her know I was listening.

"You're dinner is ready do you want it at the table" she asked softly eyes boring into the blanket.

I slowly pulled the blanket from my head and sat up slowly like the news of my parent's death would affect me physically as well. I shuttered from the cold air suddenly getting forced into my lungs, I hated this place it was always so cold I needed a blanket and slippers. I moved the blanket from around me and stood slowly looking up at Alyssa once in a while. She gave me a warm motherly smile; she was always really kind in a motherly kind of way. I walked across the cold floor to the table, my eyes lingering on the steam rising from the frying pan my stomach let out a growl and Alyssa floated over and put what ever it was on a plate and handed it to me.

I ate slowly trying to identify what kind of food I was eating, it was good and melted in my mouth but I drowned it in ketchup, which now I wish I hadn't. Alyssa looked at me smiling.

"Good?" she questioned with light, tired eyes.

"Very" I said slowly my throat still burning from the crying.

"Are you feeling ok?" she asked slowly watching my reaction to her question.

"I've felt better" I said slowly trying to pry out a smile, which probably just looked awkward stretching across my thin face.

"How's Tristan?" I said blankly and started at my food again.

"He's alright, he was just wondering where I was" she said softly their was a smile on her face, I could hear it with every word she said, just like the first time she had met him, the smile leaked on to everything, it seemed she would be ok if the world combusted and shattered as long as he was there beside her. Really it was sweet, and I didn't really mind Tristan. I was glad he made her happy.

"How are things with you two?" I asked still looking at my unidentified food. My stomach was now demanding that I ate more, growling as I consumed more food.

"Amazing, he's amazing… I think I saw him on the street the other day-" she said hoping I would ask what he was doing out there.

"O yeah…why was he out there" I said falling into the trap she had let out for me, almost like a hunter would do for his prey. Except this didn't involve me getting gutted and baked for someone's supper, well at least I hoped not.

"He was buying jewelry, at a proposal store" she squeaked lightly giggling, she couldn't hide the excitement that filled her voice. It made me laugh because about four years ago she hadn't dreamt about ever getting married.

"Yea?" I said interest filling my voice as I munched away on my food.

"yeah, I know I've only known him for three years and we've been going out for two, but still, I think I'm ready for it" she said smiling shaking and sat down on my house warming chair.

"You have blood on this thing eh" she said looking at me her eyebrows creased and her voice crackled letting me know she was nervous.

"Yea, I fell and I cut myself, somehow" I said standing and picking out my favorite blue cup from the side cupboard. I slowly pour orange juice in it, waiting for her to question me about how it happened.

"mmhmm, I'll clean it, where's you're fabric cleaner" she asked I pointed to the small cupboard above my refrigerator. She climbed a chair and bend over the fridge searching my cupboard, finally coming out victorious with a large bottle of the world's finest fabric cleaner, as it said on the bottle anyway.

She bent over the chair inspecting the long line of crimson liquid that had stained my chair. She squirted a little bit of the liquid on the chair and scrubbed it furiously, until a little bit of pink was only let on the chair.

"This stuff is crap" she proclaimed when you could still easily see the line of crimson colorings. She flipped her bangs back and continued scrubbing. We spent the whole day sitting around in our clothes from days before talking about our life's and how things were falling apart at the seams while other's only seemed to work together easier, like well oiled coils in a machine. I could get through this as long as I didn't let it way me down for to long. I had to stay positive things could only get better from here…right?


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: thanks for all the reviews so far, I love all the feedback, it seems enough people are interested so ill keep writing, thanks again enjoy!**_

Me and Alyssa eventually fell asleep after watching a chick flick, all that crying and all that food spent me into a sleep that I didn't think it would be possible to wake me from. I woke when the sun shone through my window stretching and sighing trying not to make much noise, but when I opened my eyes they met Alyssa's grinning face.

"Morning" I said blinking trying to remove the fuzziness of my vision.

"Morning" she said grinning; I looked up at what Alyssa was so happy about, but saw nothing.

"Why are you so happy" I said letting myself fall back onto my pillows pulling the blankets over my head to get rid of the sun.

"Where going out" she said smiling at me throwing something at me, flashes of colour obstructed my vision and I groaned.

"Come on, were at least walking around on campus, it will do good you can't sit in here forever" she said smiling. I only went because I knew she wasn't going to give this up until I gave in.

I stepped out of the red bricked building the sun blinding me right way, my hands automatically shielded my eyes, but Alyssa's soon found mine shoving them into my pockets, she flashed me a smile and I just looked at her blandly.

"Come on" she said tugging my hand pulling me down the beige-grey colored path. The grass was still wet whether from the dew this morning or rain I had no idea. Everything was green and lush and the smell of flowers found a way and entangled with the air. I couldn't help but to smile at the sight of the outside after how many days of being inside. I felt something hard collided with my foot and couldn't help but to look down and see Alyssa's blue moccasins squishing down on my new sketchers. I looked at her oddly as she flashed a grin and started to whip her head toward building B as though se was having convulsions. I looked at her as if someone ran naked behind her. I turned my head slowly trying to see what she was so excited about. There was a boy in a bright red shirt walking towards my building, my eyes skimmed past everything, trees, boy's volleyball but I couldn't see what she was motioning about.

I looked at her shrugging and squinting my eyes, I could almost imagine a huge question mark appear over my head. I felt something light hit my shoulder causing me to turn my head to see the boy with the bright red shirt standing next to me.

"Hey" he said nervously, his voice was shaking, quivering like the leaves on the trees when a slight breeze came through.

"Hi" I said looking at him oddly, uncontrollably raising my eye brow at him.

"Do you know where the plaza is?" he said looking at me, his eyes were dark mahogany and had a narrow but strong jaw as well as very angular features. I have to say he was very attractive, someone you couldn't help wondering if you had a chance with.

"Umm yes" I said smiling, the plaza was a place that many of Westchester's students went to hang out, the whole water front, meadow thing, and it seemed you couldn't get people away from there if you chased them around with heavy branches.

"It's right past the main building through-" I didn't finish saying before Alyssa spoke up.

"Well we were just going there, if you want to come to" she piped up giving me a wicked grin.

"So are you new here too" the boy with the red shirt asked, it seemed to be more aimed at me since his gaze wouldn't budge.

"Um yeah, just got here a few weeks ago" I said smiling trying to seem friendly, but the truth was talking to new people scared me almost like they were expecting me to be the most interesting person on earth, when in fact it was about the opposite.

"Shoot" Alyssa said rolling her eyes, and stopping in her tracks, which managed to get the boy's attention away from me so, he was fixated on her.

"What?" I asked nervously looking at her; she gave me a brief wink and continued into her fit.

"I forgot my purse…" she said looking at me, her eyebrows were in sharp angles; I had to admit it was a very well performed show, I Shook my head at her trying to be inconspicuous, which didn't go over to well.

"You could always go get it and meet you're friend at the plaza" the red shirted boy said, a smirk lurked across her face.

"Good idea!" she cried excitedly, like she never saw that one coming.

"But it's getting slightly dark, and I don't want my friend here to be alone" she frowned at her conundrum she had thought of on the spot.

I looked at her eyes wide, _yeah you don't want me alone, and you just leave me with strangers who talked to us in the last five minutes, not to mention it was mid-day how was it getting DARK?_ I yelled inside my head. But didn't say anything, I'm sure I would be fine if that guy tried to pull one over on me five years of karate comes in handy, thank god my mom made me take them, my heart sank at the mention of her, but I was done with crying even though I felt a lump growing in my throat, I quickly shook the thoughts from my head.

"Well I'm sure I can wait with her till you come back, if you would want" boy with the red shirt said, I groaned and was mentally cringing.

"That's great thanks" she said skipping away before I could speak up and deny the offer. We started walking toward the main building in silence.

"So do you have a name?" the boy asked walking beside me.

"Do you" I asked shooting back at him

"yeah, it's Landon, and you're name?" he added smiling showing his teeth, they were slightly misshapen as though when he was a kid he had a bad dentist or something, but I didn't let it linger.

"Maya" I said smiling, I was starting to trust this guy a bit more. We made our way up the cobblestone steps up to the front door to the Main building; he quickly went in front and held the door open, a sweet gesture. We walked though the hall quietly.

"How long have you been here for Maya?" he asked politely with a smile. I felt my cell phone vibrate in my pocket, I ignored it hoping Alyssa would stop texting me.

"a few weeks, and you?" I asked smiling a little curious, but also trying to be polite.

"a few days" he said smiling.

"why are you going to the plaza?" I said it kind of slipped out, I knew it wasn't much of my business but he answered it without a problem.

"Meeting a few friends" he said grinning as we turned down the hall past the kitchen. The sliver doors were swinging and you could hear the chef yelling at his students, who hung on his every word. I smiled at the commotion in the kitchen.

"That's cool" I said smiling.

"Yeah, so what's you're major" he asked a question I was getting used to.

"Environmental sciences, you" I said smiling lightly

"same thing" he said again he picked up his pace and opened the door for me on the way out side, into the sunlight. We were in the plaza I just needed to survive until Alyssa comes back, which who knew how long she would take.


	5. Chapter 5

I sat on the edge of the bench slowly rocking back and forth listening to what Landon was saying. I couldn't pay attention though. His eyes were fluttering and made me grin every time I saw them flutter. I tried to get my self to actually pay attention to the words that fell out of him mouth, he spoke softy and was very clear, and he knew what he was talking about.

"So what time are you friends coming?" I asked looking at him; he smiled and looked down at his watch which was neatly perched on his wrist.

"Um should be here soon" he said half-heartedly and stared out into the lake. The sun was still high and sparkled over the water, ducks paddled through the water slowly, the water rippled and the trees rustled. There weren't many people at the plaza, a couple on the grass and a few boys playing with a disk.

"Um excuse me for a minute, I'm going to see if Alyssa is alright" I said smiling and lifting myself of the old bench. He nodded and I walked toward an old oak tree.

"Where are you?" I hissed into the phone as soon as Alyssa had picked up.

"Well in you're apartment" she said like it was obvious.

"Get you're butt down here!" I said looking around trying to stay clam so people couldn't hear.

"Fine, fine. So dramatic, I'm on my way" and she hung up I flipped my phone shut and slid it into my pocket walking about to were Landon was sitting.

"Where is she?" he asked lowly looking at me with widened eyes.

"Umm she got side tracked" I said smiling, playing with my figures.

"That's alright, I'm not going to leave until she comes back" he said smiling, which was nice of him, since he had plans with his friends.

"Well alright, but don't let me keep you" I said grinning. A cloud rolled over the sun, and everything grew dark. The door of the main hall flew open and three tall boys came out with the type of gracefulness cats only possessed, Landon exchanged a look with one of them and they strode over. I played with my hands quicker a smile plastered on my face hiding the fact that I was shaking.

"hello, Landon" a boy with brown hair said he had striking green eyes and spoke roughly.

'Hello, O this is my friend Maya" he said smiling up at his friends. They looked at me with accusing eyes, which made me shudder, I smiled and greeted them.

"O excuse us were being rude this is Jeremy" the boy spoke again still looking at me the same way. He motioned at a blonde haired boy he was very tall and muscular, the type of muscles that looked like they would pop because they were bulging, stretching the skin so far that made me wonder if that sort of thing was actually possible. I smiled and he said hello, not moving from his spot.

"and Ryen" he motioned to the boy on his left, this boy was actually quite handsome, he had shimmering eyes and a slight grin on his face. He just nodded when he was introduced.

"I'm cam" the boy with brown hair said he had a strong voice, lovely but strong.

"So when did you guy's become friends" the one guy said, I believed his name was Jeremy.

"Um actually we just met" I said to Jeremy smiling, trying to seem friendly, but really just came off as if I was unable to carry on a full conversation.

"She showed me where the plaza was" Landon said quickly, flashing a grin to his friends.

"Well that was nice, well we should go" Ryen said rather harshly.

"Well actually, I'm going to wait until her friend gets back" Landon said to them. They all looked at him with raised eyebrows. And he slumped back to the end of the bench.

"Alright" Ryen said slowly looking from cam to me, a stern look on his face.

My cell phone rattled violently in my pocket and I jumped. Alyssa came strutting out of the door all three of the boys looked stunned as she walked up to us.


	6. Chapter 6

Alyssa strode over to us, long hair blowing in the wind. Now I was jealous of how much prettier she was. She smiled as she walked over the cracked cement.

"Hey Maya" she chimed; I was pretty sure my nose flared and my eyes darted but I tried to hide it with a huge fake smile and surprised eyes. Landon looked at me awkwardly. But I could only grin.

"This is Alyssa" I said smiling to the guys. I was pretty sure none of them was listening except for Landon who was still staring me down.

"hi" all the boys said in perfect unison, the type of which some director in Hollywood would be ripping out his hair trying to do while filming. Alyssa smiled an awkward smile before turning to Landon.

"Thanks for the whole walking her thing" Alyssa grinned. It reminded me of kindergarten helpers, when the older kids came in and did the grueling task of watching the little kids run around screaming. Except this time I felt like I was the kid.

I rolled my eyes and preceded to mock Alyssa until I remembered she was sitting behind me, she was to busy smiling and putting on a show to notice me. I rolled my eyes and walked down the sandy bluffs to the sapphire colored water. I took of my old torn converse and my dirty gray socks and walked along the beach bare foot.

I was to busy picking up shells that looked unoccupied, to hear the light footsteps coming behind me. I felt a heavy hand on my shoulder and I automatically turned to see the worried look scribbled across Landon's face.

"What's a matter?" he asked his eyebrows creasing, his mouth was in a straight hard line. I smiled and let go of the shell I was holding when I felt the slime of the snail inch its way around my hand. I let out a groan and walked over to the water, I was staying silent so he didn't think I was that much of a whiney kid.

"Seriously" he said still standing in the sand looking worried. The hand gritted out of my hand and burst into the water. I smiled.

"Alyssa she always does the same thing over and over" I said still scrubbing my hands in the refreshing water even though every clump of sand had floated away long ago. Again the hand returned to my shoulder. I could feel a smile crawl across my face, my thought melted and the water suddenly seemed shinier.

"She doesn't have anything on you" Landon said to me with a look in his eye. It made me want to believe everything he was saying. I turned slowly and smiled before turning back to the water. My mind wandered and my disturbing thoughts ratted through my head._ You know he's just going to leave…you know like everyone else, he doesn't listen or care. He does just is here to do the same thing as Koby…_. I shook my head scaring away my thoughts. My eyes widened. _No he isn't like that; I know it _.I argued back. _You barely know him_, my thoughts pulsed in my head. I shook my head once more just to scare the thought to the back of my mind where they came from.

I shuttered and Landon smiled a reassuring smile. The sun glittered over the water making it seem like it was out of a story, except now this is the part where the maid who was locked in the cellar falls in love with the prince and gallop over the grassy hills on a white horse. To bad my life had to be the farthest thing from a story book ending.  
I got sucked into reality to quickly when I heard the flirtatious laugh of Alyssa fly through the air. I rolled my eyes. _Every time_ my head got carried away again, but I wasn't going to let it go any further.

I really didn't hate Alyssa; she was the best friend a person could have, Thoughtful, kind, pretty. It's just how could someone be so lucky, when my life was a rolling ball of crap. It wasn't fair. She could get any guy out here easy, she was perfect well rounded, skinny, athletic, and smart, I looked in the mirror to see me every morning staring back. It finally made me realize people who are unhappy don't get a happy ending; they get ridiculed and have to bow out of society with whatever dignity they can muster. For some reason I wasn't completely sure of my theory's, the hand on my shoulder made me think different, I couldn't close my mind to what it had wanted to have a close case, like a foot in the door.

Landon pulled me into a hug.

"Cell phone please" he said looking at me that grin pulled across his face. I dug through my pocket to withdraw my heavy pink Motorola, he typed in his number quickly and passed the phone off to me, Alyssa came bounding over the hill.

"Maya, we gotta go it's getting dark and cold" Alyssa chimed. The sight of my best friend made a grin spread across my face.

"Alright" he said pulling me into a bone crushing hug he smelt like a forest, I got entangled with the sweet smell of him, so much it made me shiver slightly. He put his hand to his side before shrugging off his jacket and handing it to me.

"Take it, now you'll have to see me again" he said smiling. I grinned and sunk my arms into the heavy denim jacket it flew around me much too big. It smelt like him and was warm.

"What about you?" I asked looking at him

"I'm fine I don't get cold" he said there was a slight edge to his voice, but at the same time it was empty.

"ill see you" I said waving climbing over the huge bluff to make it to where Alyssa was standing with a smile. the sky was dark by the time we got back.


	7. Chapter 7

I crawled into my unmade bed slowly, it was pitch black outside and for the first time in ages I was alone. I laid in bed listening to the floor board creak nervously and the squeak of the window ring through the empty room. _Alyssa is coming back soon, she just left for clothes, she'll be here any minute._ I said trying to reassure my self. Allot of good that did. I groaned, and crawled out of my warm bed and walked across the cold floor to the kitchen, pulling out a sprite. I sat at the kitchen table and smiled remembering the night, how could such luck turn out to be good? Why was this finally happening after all the crap that life had shoved at me?

I looked in my empty apartment; the shadows seem to stand out more, darker and move more when you are alone. I sighed and popped in and old tape into the VCR. Yes it is 2009 and VCR's are from forever ago, but I could neither afford the new…thing out nor did I want it. I smiled under the happy hum of the little mermaid and curled on to my couch. I was just getting comfortable when the awkward ring of the phone rang through the darkness. I groped for the phone using the small light radiating off the television.

"Hello" I said into the receiver.

"Hello, Mrs. Anderson." A lady said her voice was a high pitch and seemed to go on longer than it needed.

"Yes this is her" I said looking into the darkness confused. Until the voice started again

"I am the Broker from you're mother's and father's insurance." The voice said. I breathed deeply _what did they want?_ , Echoed through my blank mind. He happy voice was ringing in my ears.

"Alright" I answered. The lady took no time and continued.

"You have been contacted because you are going to receive insurance, for both you're mother and father" the lady continued at this point I wanted to thrust the phone out the window. Her voice sounded like bad brakes on a school bus.

"ummhumm" I said listing contently.

"You will be receiving about six hundred thousand dollars, not including the remains of the lump some of money currently in you're parents bank" the lady said, she sounded board, like this was an every day thing. Well for her, it probably was.

I shook my head not really believing what this lady was saying.

"All right" I said a grin was over my face, after all my parents wanted me to have their money, still I felt slightly awkward.

"Ok so I will need you're contact information, including bank i.d" the Voice screeched. Good think my mom taught me to remember things like this; she was a freak for remembering anything that could possibly help you in the future.

" My cell phone is 229-8764, my bank I.D is 34425688356398" I said looking up at the ceiling as if it was written in permanent marker there.

"Alright, Thank you very much, you will be contacted" the screeching voice said slowly, I could hear the scribble of the pen over the phone. Then a dead tone. I grinned sitting on my couch.

_Is this really true?_ I asked my self sitting up on the couch eagerly. For such a bad thing to happen at least I got compensation. I laid back. Hearing the door of my apartment swing open and a shadow walked through holding a large sack.

"Hello?" I asked,_ what the hell is in the apartment_ I said to myself. I grabbed a flash light from the bottom drawer of the table and shone it into the person's eyes.

I squeaked and shrieked

"OWWWWW, GET THAT THING OUT OF HERE!" the shadow screamed, it was Alyssa's voice I slumped back on the couch.

"You scared the crap out of me!" I said looking at her my eyes were wide. She just stood there looking at me. she rolled her eyes and flipped on the light switch.

"I'm getting money from the insurance company" I said slowly, and softly, Alyssa's eyes met mine.

"For what?" she stuttered looking at me her eyes were narrowed, I didn't think she would believed me.

"My parents, they had life insurance" I said the lump in my throat returning this time it was throbbing. I took a sip of pop to ease it, which didn't help. My eyes watered probably from my allergies. I looked up at the ceiling again, trying not to cry. Alyssa sensed it and walked over to the couch and sat beside me holding my hand.

"This is ridiculous" I said looking at her tears were in my eyes, I sounded like I was five years old.

"No it isn't, Maya it's completely normal" she said softly. She looked at me, her eyes had a deep sadness in them, but somewhere in there I knew there was going to be a glimmer somewhere.

"What's a matter" I said looking at her._ She couldn't be this upset, over me being sad_ I said to myself. She looked at me in shock; she probably thought she hid it well. She didn't say anything just sat and looked at me.

"Tristan is an Asshole" she said squeaking, her voice was heavy and I wouldn't be surprised if this ended in her crying as well.

"What happened?" I asked I push the lump down my throat and sat up looking at her directly.

"I saw him with another girl" she said looking at me. Tears poured down her cheeks, the light glinting off the tears. I pulled her in a hug. Her body was quaking now. I could only hear sniffling and feel warm drops of salty water hitting my shoulder. I patted her hair at sat with her.

"You where way better than him anyway, he screwed up; to bad for him" I said looking at her. She still rattled, and then finally looked up.

"I... told him I saw him, and it was over. He hit me" she said tears were pouring down her face. She was now sobbing. Now that I look at it her eyes were dark and there was a yellow tint to her left cheek. I looked at her with a stare and asked her a simple question…


	8. Chapter 8

"How many times" I demanded, looking at her, she looked up from her hands, they were tear stained and wrinkled.

"What?" she asked the tears seemed to slow.

"How many times has he hit you, was this the first time" I demanded annoyed I had to ask again, I looked at her seriously and her head slowly shook In my horror I gasped and put my hands on her arms.

"When, How many times, Alyssa!" I said I was almost yelling, not at her but yelling at Tristan.

"A few times" she said her voice was shaking, my eyes roamed over her features looking for something, I wasn't sure exactly what it was.

"Stay here" I said looking at her standing up from the couch. She looked up at me with a puzzled look.

"Where are you going" she asked slowly. I felt her eyes on the back of my head as I turned.

"I'm going to get you're things, you're moving in with me, I'm getting a bigger place, so don't worry about room" I said softly walking towards the door, not expecting an answer.

"Wait, I don't think I'm moving out..." she said feebly, looking down at her hands.

"What!" I said worried walking toward the couch. I couldn't believe what she was saying.

"I don't think I'm moving out, that's a little bit dramatic…don't you think?" she asked her voice was still shaking, this was going to be difficult, how am I suppose to tell her that it's not ok to hit people you love, or that cheating isn't alright and you shouldn't let it go. I put my hand on my head and ran it through my hair. I sighed, and sat back on the couch.

"Alyssa" I said getting ready for a long conversation, ending with her storming out in frustration. But she interrupted me before I could continue.

"I know what you're about to say, but I've spent this long with him" she paused to think about what she was going to say then continued

"I was upset when he was cheating, and I don't think I'm going to forgive him for a while, but I can't leave him. I love him, it will hurt too much" she said looking at me at this point the tears had stopped flowing but more were threatened to be unleashed any moment.

"Alyssa, it's not ok him hitting you, it will only get worse. I know you love him, he may love you but if he really did then would he hit you? I know its going to suck leaving him but it's something that you have to do" I said watching her expression carefully, I knew this conversation was going to end in tears, but it was better than watching her run off with Tristan again. That was the one thing I didn't want to happen right now, is her getting upset and running into Tristan's arms. I almost hated him as much as I hated Koby right now.

"I know it isn't ok, but I know he loves me. I can get him to stop, I know it" she said pleading with me. I know this was going to be really hard for her.

"What happens if he doesn't stop? What happens if he hurts you" I said my voice was going up a few decibels. She was staring to just look at me but quickly shut her mouth into a hard line and glared at me.

"You don't know what it's like!" she said she was starting to get angry.

"You haven't been in love, I love Tristan, I love him. I want to marry him and not run away because he made a mistake" she was know yelling standing up off the couch, she was going to leave in a minute and nothing I could say would change her mind.

"What happened if it wasn't a mistake, how many times you are going to let him get away with this?" I said now I was yelling back at her as she headed for the door. She opened the door and turned to me with hurt mixed with anger in her eyes.

"I KNOW THIS WAS A MISTAKE, I KNOW HE WOULDN'T DO IT AGAIN. I KNOW HIM, BETTER THAN YOU DO" she screamed her voice was still shaky as she yelled she was about to walk away and whispered angry spiteful words before she went.

"koby was to good for you, he was lucky he left when he did" she whispered she slammed the door and once again I was trapped in my apartment alone. I started to sob. I cried about what Koby did, about what Alyssa had said, I cried for my parents, but mostly I cried about the future.

What was going to happen to Alyssa if anything more happened? He was going to hurt her, I knew it was coming but what really hurt was how I would stop it… I couldn't stop it... it was going to happen and there was nothing I could do besides wait.

I sat in my apartment, I have to admit it looked better in the dark, you could see the dirt and the cracks in the wall with fluorescence lighting. I sighed and leaned against the back of the couch settling down, I was getting ready to watch the rest of the little mermaid then the shrill ring of my phone rang thought the apartment again.

"Hello?" I asked the phone. At first no one answered then I heard someone talking in the background.

"Hey" a low smooth voice came thought the phone; it was a boy's voice.

"Umm, it's uh Landon, remember me… I was the weird kid… walked you to the plaza" he sounded nervous. I grinned.

"Yeah I remember you" I said smiling.

"Good, uhh yeah I just phoned to see how you were doing" he said I could hear his voice squeak it made me laugh

"I'm doing alright, and you?" I asked slowly, staring at a blue and purple painting hanging on the other wall straight ahead.

"I'm alright, hanging out with a buddy" he said the voice of another guy came in the background again… something about asking ham? Then I heard Landon laugh.

"That's pretty cool?" I said but it turned out more of a question.

"Look yeah, I just phoned to ask if ughhhh.. If you were busy Saturday?" Landon sounded nervous. I smiled.

"No I'm not" I said wondering what he was going to ask.i hoped he was going to ask me out, but I knew he wouldn't.


	9. Chapter 9

I crushed the phone closer to my ears as if I could hear him better, but all that was going to cause was a bruise. I smiled as I could hear him talking himself through the conversation in murmurs. I looked across the dark room and out the window seeing the dark building across from these apartments, I really hated it here it was never light in my apartment except in the morning when you were trying to sleep and it was always dirty how hard you scrubbed at the floorboards they never cleaned.

"Alright I was wondering if you maybe wanted to hang out" he said after several minutes, but still it broke my concentration. I smiled, my heart thundered in my chest. _Did he actually just say that?_ I asked myself in surprise and happiness all rolled up into a ball of delight.

"Um Yeah, Yeah I can" I said smiling fumbling over my words, I heard a deep exhale and Landon's buddy saying, How'd it go, what she say, From the other end of the telephone.

"Okay I can come pick you up" he said he was smiling, I could hear it though his voice, and he sounded relived and happy. My heart was still thundering in my hollow chest. I tried to steady my breaths but it didn't work the way I had planned.

"Alright, Saturday" I said I was full throttle smiling now, all I could think about was to call Alyssa, and then I remembered the fight, my heart sank. A weird feeling swept over me, I was excited and sad and more emotions just flooded through my empty body.

"Ok I'll talk to you then, bye" he said softly hanging up the phone. My phone still clutched in my hand glued up to my ear still. I took it down slowly pushing it down on the receiver and picking it back up. I looked at my small metallic clock hanging from my blank wall, 8:34 I said _Alyssa's left at about 7:30 she might be ok…Maybe, I should try and phone. She'll be mad if I don't_ I said trying to reason with myself I slowly dialed the number to Alyssa's, it rang twice until a weak voice answered.

"Hello" it was Alyssa she sounded content now, which was better than steaming mad.

"Hey, I know you don't want to talk, but I want to apologize" I said softly trying to hide the excitement in my voice. There is still a lump in my throat though probably from my nervousness' gripped the phone, and heard a light sigh.

"It's alright, we both got a little out of hand, I just didn't think you understood how I feel about this" she said she voice was steady and constant. I could hear MTV blasting in the back round. Tristan was probably out like he usually was, I felt sorry for her she was always by herself anymore, when she wasn't over here.

"Yeah, I'm trying" my voice was dry and my throat ached now. I stood from the beat up couch and grabbed a cup from the cupboard filling it half way with water. I took a sip slowly.

"Anything interesting happen since I've been gone?" she asked she seemed happier.

"Yeah actually… Landon phoned me he wanted to hang out Saturday" I said smiling. My heart fluttered slightly, I felt like a love sick teenager again, the ones that would steal a locker bay just to make out, or have they're feet spread across the hallway to busy talking to each other to notice the lunch rush trying to muscle there way through the packed hallway just to make it to third period on time.

"REALLY!" her voice went up about four decibels like it always did when she gets upset or in this case excited.

"Yeah!" I squeaked in happiness along with her. The conversation quickly took a down turn from excited to boring, besides I was tired so we both said or goodbyes and I hung up.

I laid down in my dark apartment, I'll call the landlord to move one of these days with the moon hanging in the sky and nothing better to do than sleep. I fell into a dark sleep letting the darkness wrap me up and plunge me into night.


	10. Chapter 10

I woke up the next morning flipping on my stomach and ripping open one eye to check on the time, 9:38 I yawned and decided to pull myself from the warm soft covers with a sigh.

It was cold in the tiny apartment like usual with tiny streams of light coming in through the window, I sighted at the sight of the ugly grayish building across the street. Little flecks of light were bouncing off the hardwood and reflecting into anything shiny, which in turn blinded me.

I floated across the wood, my slippers scuttling across the cold floor, I walked to the fridge and pulled out the milk jug looking side to side to see if anyone was watching, even though my apartment was empty. I guess it was just a reflex. I drank some milk, some of it trickling down my chin and leaking on to my pajama top. I rolled my eyes and put the jug back in the fridge. The phone rand quietly, I almost never heard it, it made me jump and I ran over to the side table crashing into the couch and grabbed the phone with a grunt.

"Hello" I said I sounded like a crusty old man whom someone just woke from his afternoon nap.

"Hey" it was Alyssa's soft voice on the other end. She never phoned this early…

"Hey is something up?" I asked quietly into the phone as if someone was listening from the other room.

"kind of, would you care if I came moved in for a bit.." she trailed off then continued again

"I mean I could pay half the rent and put some money into new furniture, if you don't want me to-" she said but I interrupted before she could finish.

"Yes defiantly, I can help you move" I said smiling into the phone, I was glad she was getting away from that snot head. Then a thought popped into my head I was probably over reacted though, so I just let it slip out of mind.

"Alright, uh is today alright?" she asked sounding hopeful.

'o yeah, I can be over when ever" I said waiting for a response, I didn't have to wait long.

"Alright, half my stuff is ready, come over…whenever?" she said sounding unsure about whenever. I wondered why she was in such a rush but knowing Alyssa she hasn't told Tristan yet…

"I can be over, in 10 minutes" I said she sighed a sigh of…relief?

"Alright see you then" I said and hung up grabbing my coat off of the hook. Leaving the door unlocked and walked quickly out of the building to my little car, I turned the key quickly and my car fired into a quick puttering that quickly turned every head walking to class that morning, I smiled patted the dash board and quickly pulled out shooting up gravel. It was a ten minute drive to Alyssa's since her and Tristan lived off campus, saying it was cheaper to live there and stuff, but I was pretty sure Tristan just didn't want me over nearly as much.

I made it to Alyssa's she was sitting on the stood with four bags packed I assumed they were clothes and other useless items. I pulled my self from my car and walked to the stood where she was perched. I grabbed two bags and walked back to the car without a word and Alyssa flowed.

"Are you bringing anything else?" I asked she looked up thinking.

"Sure uhh if you don't mind" she said I waved my hand and smiled.

She cut in front of me and went to her room I flowed quickly accidentally kicking up some of the carpet, I never really liked where she lived, really suburban with no backyard and screaming children.

She came dragging out a huge black teddy bear holding a heart, and then came pulling out a mattress. I grabbed the other end and we manoeuvred it thought the small hallways and out the front door. We put it on the top of the car and tied it in, sticking the bear in the back seat with the four other duffel bags.

"So why are you moving in with me I mean?" I asked as she sunk down beside me.

"I got sick of that bastard" she said there were no hint of tears in that sentence only madness so I decided not to pry.

We drove down the road mostly in silence the occasional word about the weather. I decided to look to see what she was doing since we haven't talked for several minutes; she was asleep with her face pressed against the window. I snorted and drove quicker to get to the apartment before she woke. It took two trips to get the bags up stairs and I took about twenty minutes to get the mattress to the elevator. After pulling the mattress in and into the spare bedroom, I had broken a sweat to say the least, but decided to run back down and wake her up.


	11. Chapter 11

We had finally finished unpacking Alyssa's stuff, and had finally settled on to the couch. There was a bluish tint to the side of Alyssa's face, I shrugged it off as the crappy fluorescent lighting that lighted my apartment. She had looked tired and energy drained ever since I picked her up yesterday morning.

"Hey are you alright?" I asked just making sure that everything was fine.

"Uh... Yeah, yeah I'm fine" she said she hesitated for a second then quickly caught her self.

"..Are you sure?" I asked she just looked at me with sad eyes at first then shook her head.

"Yeah, I'm…I'm alright" she said looking at me with the same emotion in her eyes.

"Then what's not a matter?" I said looking at her.

"He hit me again…worse, you were right and I'm an idiot" she said tears falling from her eyes slowly running down her face. I hugged her softly.

"You're not an idiot, and I wish I wasn't right" I said looking at her she nodded and brushed away the tears.

"Were did he hit you?" I asked nervously, she looked down at the couch and started to trace the fabric under her fingers.

"My face, my side, and that was it..." she said looking up probably to see my reaction. That was the reason her face looked bluish, not the lighting. I stood up and brushed my hand through my hair.

"It's alright though, I'm fine. He just got upset that I left" she said trying to get me to relax a little, I shook my head. This wasn't happening I thought to myself. I looked at her, I was angry and sad that she never told me, but I could see why.

"Promise me something" I said pacing back and forth, looking back at her slowly.

"What?" she asked she looked nervous and worried about what I was going to make her promise.

"Don't go back to him… even if he says he won't hit you... Even if he apologizes, don't go back" I said looking at seriously. She nodded and promised. I left her to sleep. At least she was here and not over there, with him. I walked to the kitchen to get a glass of water to clear my head. I looked around at my gross place and realized it was much better than being in a place like Alyssa was in.

I yawned remembering I didn't get much sleeping last night, from unpacking. I yawned and crawled into bed pulling the sheets around me, yawning once more. I closed my eyes and just laid there sleep not coming. I heard a slight knock on the door and looked worriedly at it…Tristan? I thought he probably came to try and take Alyssa back.

I walked to the door slowly trying not to make much noise and looked through the peephole. Surely I saw the heavy frame of Tristan and a distorted face. I opened the door slowly careful to leave it so the lock would still leave the door closed enough so he couldn't reach through.

"Leave" I commanded, I was surprised about how strong my voice boomed. I sounded like a drill sergeant.

"Let me talk to Alyssa" he said his voice also booming, with made me stumble a bit.

"No, I'm not letting you see her." I said still hiding partially behind the door.

"I said let me see her" his voice boomed again. I closed the door undoing the lock quickly and stepping out into the hall, face to face with the incredible hulk.

"I heard what you said, and I said NO" I said jabbing a finger into his chest, which was bending my finger back painfully, just I made no move to remove my finger.

"Look" he boomed I was pretty sure the hall shook, but it was probably me being a wimp.

"I don't care what you're going to say, you have no reason to be here, neither me OR Alyssa want to see you're ugly face around here. If you beside to come here I will think you're even stupider than I already do, not to mention see my lawyer about harassment" I said sticking as much venom in that statement as possible. I actually sounded like a bad ass I smiled to myself in my head. Then he yelled back…

"LOOK, I have plenty of reason to be here I want to see my fiancé, as for the ugly and dumb comment I'm going to ignore and move on. I will be glad to here from you're lawyer which you probably don't have one. I'm not afraid of you and you're sadly mistaken if you think so" he was now howling, I was pretty sure my knees were shaking but I held strong.

"Leave" I said calmly giving him a mean look. He just snorted and turned around walking toward the elevator. Stupid, butt I said in my head. And opened the apartment door to seeing Alyssa's shocked face.


	12. Chapter 12

Saturday morning finally came around; I woke up to Alyssa breathing heavily in my face. I groaned and opened one eye, seeing her smiling face and crunched it close quickly. I felt a slight shift on the bed then a freezing cold ripped through my warm domain, I opened my eyes immediately to see Alyssa with a wide grin stretched across her face holding my comforter like a matador.

I scowled then turned on to my other side so my face was now to my dirty gray wall. I felt another swift movement and felt cold air attack. I turned my head to see Alyssa waving the blanket. I rolled my eyes. Obviously she wanted me up for some reason. I blinked and threw my legs over the side of the bed my feet feeling around the floor for my warm slippers.

"What" I groaned I sounded cranky, but I wasn't really besides the wake up call I had a good night's sleep.

"It's Saturday!" she exclaimed smiling broadly and sat on the edge of my bed.

"Yup, so why are you waking me" I growled.

"You don't remember?" she asked her eyebrows pulled together and her nose wrinkled at me.

"Whoa, I can't believe you forgotten, about Landon" she said smirking. I grinned and sat up.

"What day is it again?" I asked my stomach fluttered.

"Saturday" Alyssa grinned. I jumped out of bed rather quickly and started to pace.

"I made breakfast" she said looking at me. I gave her a look trying to be angry but it just came out me smiling.

I walked over to my small dresser and pulled out navy blue jeans, and my favorite band t-shirt. Shooing Alyssa away and I quickly got changed, and grabbed breakfast quickly. I ate so fast I got a stomach ache, but just gulped down Pepto-Bismol and ran to the bathroom to brush my teeth. There was no way I was going to miss this.

"Maya, slow down" I heard Alyssa call; I ignored her and quickly ran a brush through my hair. And started to apply my make up and I saw Alyssa standing in the door way with a grin.

"I've always hated the way you do you're makeup" she remarked, I glared at her and she walked over removing the eye liner from my hand.

"Look up" she ordered. I followed. And about five minutes later she stepped back and put my sliver eye shadow in my makeup bag. She grinned at me.

"There" she said turning me to the mirror. My eyes were pretty and multi-colored, following and matching with my outfit, it had looked like I had professionally gone out and got it done. I really had no idea why Alyssa didn't go out for a professional makeup artist instead of a chef. I grinned at my appearance and dragged myself to the couch.

I sat there for about a half an hour looking up at the slivery clock every five minutes, waiting for the phone to ring. I didn't move for about twenty minutes until Alyssa came storming out of the guest room.

"He phoned" she said with a pout on her face and slumped onto the couch with a sigh.

"Who phoned…Landon phoned, when, how did I miss it I was sitting right here, I mean I could have heard it" I said barely taking a breath. She looked at me a weird grin on her face.

"No, Landon didn't phone-"she said. I slumped back into the couch, losing a bit of excitement.

"Tristan, Tristan, phoned" she said playing with her lime green phone clutched in her hands, a pout still on her face. I hated that pout it has meant the end of all my fun plans since I met her; I knew exactly what it meant. It meant that we were going to spend all night watching the notebook and a walk to remember occasionally putting it on pause to complain about just about everything; while drowning our sorrows in a big tub of Ben& Jerry's cookie dough ice cream. I didn't hate being there or anything but lately these things have just been especially reserved for when I had important plans.

"Oh" I said taking her cell phone and flipping it back and forth into my hands. I tried to sound sympathetic, and I had to tell you I did a pretty good job.

"Why did he phone, I don't understand, I told him not to call me I told him not to bother and he still did it? HE still did it, why. Why is he doing this" she said placing her chin in her hands staring straight ahead. I had to try to understand… but nothing like this has ever happened to me. To tell the truth I didn't have much of a love life. ever, there was Edward from the track team if that counted two weeks we went out until he figured I wasn't going to be easy. Yuck. Then there was Koby and I refused to count him… I didn't even want to think about him…every time I talked about him or though about him I gagged. I quickly snapped back into reality.

"Well, I have no idea… but if you want I can talk to the receptionist and tell her not to let him come up, we can change you're number…?" I suggested she sighed.

"I don't want my life to change because of this. I don't want to have to hide, or avoid him though. Why he is such an ass, and why didn't I believe you in the beginning when you said you had a funny feeling about him?" she sighed and I saw her eyes flicker up to my face looking for reassurance, looking for a confidant.

"How could you have known he was an idiot, how were you to know he would do that? You're being way too hard on yourself, it's not you're fault and you shouldn't be beating yourself up for it." I said looking at her, her eyes softened and looked content with my plea.

We were interrupted by a shrill ring, it cried out into the silence of the apartment. And Alyssa reluctantly picked it up.


	13. Chapter 13

She raised the phone distastefully off the receiver, and started to speak to the other person.

"Hello…" she said grimly looking down and twisting the end of her shirt.

"Uhhuhh" she said in a response to something. I looked over hopefully at the phone; I hoped it was Landon who would rescue me out of this slightly weird conversation.

"Yeah, one second" she said and tossed me the phone. I picked it up carefully, inspecting it then sticking it to my ear.

"Hello?" I asked to the faceless person on the other side. They paused for a minute.

"Hi, Maya" London's smooth voice floated into the room. I smiled and caught my self from giggling, an embarrassing habit I had picked up when I was talking to a guy I liked.

"Hey" I said trying to sound cool; it sounded more like insecurity though. I rolled my eyes at myself another habit I had picked up.

"Yeah uh it's, uh Landon" said the voice, it also sounded unsure and awkward, but I still found it shockingly attractive. I smacked myself in the head as if to force the dumb thoughts out of my head. Call it shocking that it didn't really work.

"Yeah I know" I said smiling, he laughed awkwardly.

'Uh are you ready? I mean if you still wanna go out..." he said he defiantly nervous, I still had a smile plastered on my face.

"Yeah I am, yes I do defiantly, I mean if you wanna" I said smiling and giggling a little. Alyssa gave me a warning look, but I don't think that was on purpose so I shrugged it off and returned to the conversation.

"Alright, I'll see you in about ten minutes" he said and I heard the dead tone before I could say goodbye. Alyssa looked at me with raised eyebrows as if she didn't know what was happening.

"Where are you going?" she asked looking at me with puppy dog eyes.

"Out with Landon, remember, are you alright here?" I asked looking at her hoping she would say yeah.

"Yeah I guess" she said which was followed by a dramatic sigh.

"I won't be home late, ill pick up ice cream on the way home and then we can talk" I said trying to sound sympathetic, but I really did want to go out.

"Kay" she said stretching across the whole couch. I put on my old dusty converse and snuck out the door, I figured I'd wait outside. I went down the elevator and Landon was right there when the door opened.

"Good thing we met here, I didn't know you're number" he said smiling brightly.

"Smart" I stuck my tongue out at him walking out from the elevator.

We walked out of the building and into the streaming sun, which blinded me, so I was forced to shield my eyes walking around with a hand above my face, trying to block the sun isn't so attractive surprisingly. I debated lowering it and not being able to see or to walk around with my hand up looking like a weirdo in spite of different words.

"What are you doing?" Landon asked looking at me curiously.

"Nothing, wait I'm lying I'm walking around" I said smiling brightly

"cool" he said looking down at his feet looking for something to say.

"Let's go to the bridge" he said smiling.

"Great" I said looking at him. The sun made his hair look brighter somehow and his eyes were a different shade. I smirked and looked at the pavement. The Bridge was were you went in the summer for walks it was truly the perfect place, or course the only reason I knew about it was because that's were me and Alyssa would walk when we were bored.

I shifted nervously when we walked down the pathways. He did the same.

"So?" I asked nervously trying to start a conversation.

"Want to play a game?" he asked and gave me a warm smile. I tilted my head questioningly.

"Sure, why not" I said looking at him curiously.

"Alright, I spy-"he started I smiled and tilted my head back to I could see the blue sky.

"something that is purple" he said finishing and looking at me I tilted my head back up and looked from side to side.

"Flowers, my hairpin, you're shoelaces?" I asked all at the same time. He smiled and shook his head. I groaned and continued to look.

"That pot, the sign, theeee headphones sticking out of that kid's bag" I said smiling.

"Got me" he said smirking looking at me. I shook my head back and forth like an etcha-sketch and smiled.

"What was it?" I asked solemnly looking at him, his eyes were sparkling and the grin on his face grew wider, making him look even cuter I thought.

"headphones" he said sticking his hands in his pockets. We were finally there to the bridge and the sun was still shining which reflected off the sapphire water.

"ahhh" I said trying to look like I was thinking. I quickly dropped the act and ran over to the rusty steel side of the bridge looking into the water. He came slowly beside me looking down as well.

"What are you doing?" he questioned me with a smile on his face still.

"Looking for fish" I said smiling as a orange little sunfish swam by happily.

"Why?" he asked eyes not moving.

"cause I love fish" I said looking at him and grinning like a four year old who just figured out his parents were take him out for ice cream.

"mmh" he said looking at me one eyebrow higher than the other. I giggled and continued my search for the fish.

He gave me a devious smile and picked me up. I squeaked and squealed like a pig, pounding my hands against his back playfully.

"Puuuttt meeee Doooownnnn!" I said trying my hardest to sound like rebellious kid. I looked up and he was slowly making his way closer to the sapphire water.

"no no no no no" I protested wiggling and continued pounding on his back.

"Yes yes yes" he said in response I could hear him smiling.

Quickly he released me from his arms. I thought he was going to put me down until cold water came around me. my eyes flew open as I resurfaced. Landon was sitting on a bench under a tree laughing wolfishly. My jaws flew open as I marched up the steep muddy bank and through the grass. He looked at me questionably at I tramped through the grass toward him. He still sat there and I smiled and sat on him. I felt the warmth from him as he groaned in protest but I just turned to face him and trapped him in a hug, Smirking.

"Achhhhk!" he protested looking at me.


	14. Chapter 14

I grinned and without any warning he lent in,

_I started giggling in my head, ooohhhhh!!!!!! Yay what- is he going to?_

He smiled his face slowly moving closer to mine, he was inches away and then his lips stopped moving. My heart thumped against the inside of my chest I could feel it beating so rapidly against my insides I was wondering if I was going to have bruises. He stopped and leaned back again. my heart sunk

_Did I do something wrong, did I freak him out?!_ My mind started to race. He smiled.

"I can't, it's not ok" he said looking past me, his eyes looked disappointed and his mouth dropped. I sat there next him and just stayed silent. I felt something warm slide over my hand and a heavy weight closed around it, I looked down at my small little kid hand to see, Landon's big strong hand closed around mine. I smiled and he looked at me a light red flooding over his usually pale face.

"Is this alright?" he said sounding nervous and he lifted our hands.

"Yeah, for sure" I said grinning I felt like I was happy for once in so long, like genuinely happy, without having to try and boost my mood.

"Alright" he said returning my smile. "Hey want to continue our walk?" he asked looking at me.

"Sure" he kept his hand around mine the entire walk, through the woods and around the ponds. His hands didn't move or hesitate; it felt like it was normal, like it just fit. I smiled and he grinned without a word exchanged. We finished our walk an hour and a half later I was sweaty and gross, I kind of thanked god I was still wet. Meanwhile Landon looked like the walk was nothing, not sweat on his brow or heat radiating from his body. I just shook my head, it's the long legs… defiantly.

we walked thought campus by the time the sun was setting, I ran over to the grass and laid feeling the cold dew soaking in to the back of my shirt and cooling me down.

"Oomph" groaned Landon as he flopped into the grass beside me;

I looked over at his tossed hair and the high arched cheek bones. His hand brushed mine lightly and I stifled a giggle, even the light brush sent shivers through my nerves and made my body tingle. He looked at me apologetically, I smiled and he looked up letting his hair leak into the wet grass.

I closed my eyes and smelt the fresh dark, wet air it filled my lungs, and made me shiver all over. I shuttered, maybe because it was cold and the grass was wet. Landon's hand touched my arm and the sweet ecstasy of his touch made me quiver.

"Are you cold?" he sounded curious and there was a little edge in his soft voice.

My body answered him before my mouth could, as I quaked he smiled and shrugged off his dark heavy jacket, I had seen him carrying before. I smiled and took it shyly. _ Who said chivalry is dead_ I thought to myself. And smiled I took his jacket and laid it across my stomach I felt the warm fabric on my arms and the smell leaked through, I smiled.

"How late is it?" I asked Landon looking down at his watch which was now glittering off the reflection of the moon.

"11" he said looking at me, I blushed for no apparent reason which made me groan silently_, I need to get that under control_ I scolded myself. I knew Alyssa would be waiting for me when I got home; with a fake grin on her face pretending to want me to spill my guts about how perfect Landon was. When all she wanted to do was cry and complain about Tristan, really I couldn't blame her. But still I didn't want to go.

"Why do you need to be somewhere?" he asked tilting his head so a lock of his hair flew over his to a different place. He looked like a cute little kid, except there was a difference .I wouldn't want to hold and kiss a kid. I smiled.

"uh kind of, Alyssa moved in and she's been having a rough time I guess" I said trying to be conspicuous. He frowned.

"so do you need to go?" he said his eyes held a thousands of emotions and I couldn't figure out which one's he felt.

"Soon…" I said looking at him he grunted and sat up.

"We should start walking now" he said smiling; he stood up slowly then extended a hand toward me to help me up. No one has ever done that for me except for maybe my dad when I was little. My heart sunk at the memory but I quickly hid it away and grabbed on to the outstretched hand.

We walked down the pathways back to my apartment, Landon's arm around me settling on my hip. I looked down every two minutes to see if it wasn't just an illusion, but still it never moved. I was glad. All the way back I spent my time staring up at the sky for no reason I could think about when I saw the top of the apartment building fill the view. I groaned in silence. He turned slowly to me I could feel his hand moving from my side, I felt like someone had through my heart down on the sidewalk and a bus load of people jumped up and down on it.

He smiled and his hand kept steady to my side. I exhaled and I think he felt it; he grinned and opened the glass doors letting me walk in first. I grinned as he caught up the space beside me and wrapped his arm around me again, settling in the same spot they had left. We walked up the stairs so it would take longer, but still didn't leave me alone with him long enough. Soon we were at my door and the smile from his face dropped slowly, I'm pretty sure mine did the same.

"Well this is mine" I said gesturing at the door. He nodded dropped his hand from my side.

"Alright, um ill see you?" he said he sounded hopeful. I was pretty sure I was going to call.

"Yeah, of course" I said smile he looked at me solemnly for a minute. Then I lent forward a bit, he got the hint and slowly moved his face toward me, his face turned to a blush and so did mine. His lips swept across mine lightly and that electrifying shock went through my body. He smiled and I put my arms around his broad shoulders slowly and he kissed me again lightly, the same sensation flew through my body, if my arms weren't around him I'm pretty sure my feet would rip from the ground and I would topple.

I removed my arms and reluctantly opened the door and slid inside, seeing Alyssa on the floor…


	15. Chapter 15

I ran over quickly after realizing she wasn't kidding or joking, her back was moving painfully slow up and down, _thank god!_ I thought.

"Alyssa! Alyssa!" I said starting to get panicky when she never said a word; I looked at her quickly looking over her body to see if there was anything bleeding from her back. I ran over to the door with lighting speed throwing it open, to see Landon almost to the elevator, he looked back slowly, and he looked worried.

"Landon, Alyssa is hurt I think!" I said in a yell. He pivoted rather quickly and galloped down the hall; he pushed past me and went straight to Alyssa. Bending down at her side, I followed and he flipped her over carefully, as soon as she was on her back, her breaths were still slow and looked heavy. I put my hands on her side and quickly looked down at what made my left hand wet, until I realized it was Alyssa's blood. Landon looked at my hands with wide eyes and his mouth twitched.

"Phone 911" I yelled at him he stood reluctantly and ran over quickly punching at the numbers with his big fingers. I could hear him on the phone with the operator, giving him information. I stood and ran to the pantry taking out towels and running over quickly with about seven. I lifted her shirt quickly and looped one around her hips, which now I could see a deep gash, which blood was now slowly seeping out on to the floor with the already large crimson puddle. _How DID I NOT SEE THAT!_ I screamed at myself as I continued wiping her stomach for traces of left over blood. Her eyes twitched and I thought I heard a slight moan, but Landon was being too loud.

"Alyssa" I called, I sounded scared and nervous, but who wouldn't be! My best friend just got stabbed I'm not going to act all rainbows and butterflies. She didn't stir but I kept glancing back at her chest to make sure it was rising and falling. _Why aren't they here yet!_ I groaned it seemed like it's been like an hour, but I knew it was about five minutes. I heard yelling outside of the closed door realizing Landon was gone, probably down stairs looking for the ambulance. Soon quick footsteps were falling in the hall and the door was opened by a particular handsome man, he was about 30 by my guess, but that didn't really matter right now. he held an end of a gurney with another man coming through the door, slightly muscular and was about 20, They looked over at me on the floor with tired expressions.

"Her!" I said with urgency, it was kind of obvious it was her the one laying in a puddle of blood then me the able one sitting up looking like someone just broke into my apartment. They quickly snapped out of it and lifted Alyssa carefully onto the Gurnee.

"Watch her head!" I yelled at them as they walked her through the door. The older one rolled his eyes, I really felt like hitting that guy.

Later we got to the hospital with me and Landon riding behind, him driving him claming I was to on end to drive… which was probably true but still. I bet he just wanted to get behind the wheel of my sweet car. I walked into the hospital smelling anti-septic and detergent. I stormed up to the receptionist who pointed me towards the room saying that I couldn't go in yet, and they would call me when I could talk to the doctor. That was just a fancy way to say we don't want you to see her like this, and everyone knew it. Landon held my hand as we walked up the stairs turning into the delivery waiting room; this was full of happy crying people. I groaned as a man who was a little shorter than Landon started to talk.

"My wife's in there" he said with a huge grin on his face, it showed all his crooked teeth and you could see a piece of pink where his tooth had chipped and his tongue peeked through.

"That's great" I said faking happy but really I felt like I was going to puke.

"my best friend just got stabbed" I said with a demonic grin on my face, his face contorted and he turned to the old lady next to him who also had a smile on her face.

Me and Landon walked out together and walked the proper direction me making sure I was correct this time, making sure I followed the red arrows. I walked through the tight white halls, I was breathing heavily and I could feel Landon tense. But right now I was only worried about seeing kestrel again. a guy on a wheel chair, sped by and another person sat up on a Gurnee in the middle of the hall with a blood bag attached to his arm. Landon tensed again, I was worried but he couldn't be as worried as me. We finally made it and sat down on black chairs that weren't particular comfortable. I jittered and moved in my spot until a doctor came out and everyone in the waiting room fell silent.

"For Alyssa" the doctor said reading his clipboard and looked shocked when Landon and I stood. He gave me a nervous side ways glance I swallowed half heartedly and followed the doctor. My hand still getting held in Landon's.


	16. Chapter 16

Both of us walked into an office type place with cotton balls and anti-septic all over the place. It smelt like the rest of the hospital, with the same white walls that made me feel like I was in an insane asylum. The doctor looked as if he couldn't find the words and I automatically had thought the worst. He let out a sigh and started to knock the clipboard against his knees and leaned back on a slight discolored green counter. We stood there looking at each other before anyone spoke; at this point my hands were sweaty and shaking.

"You're friends of Alyssa, right?" the doctor questioned looking at us.

"Yes" I said automatically, I sounded like an answering machine.

"Well since her parents aren't currently present, and you are currently the only one to seem to be here for Alyssa you both will need to carry on the information to the family." He said softly I knew he was breaking the rules for us, and right now I wasn't worried about that. my mind was going on about Alyssa and I wasn't being answered.

"Alright" I said waiting for him to press on. He waited a minute before responding again.

"There's news's, obviously-"said the doctor pausing looking toward me and Landon just above the top of his glasses. He looked like my grandfather did when I used to get in trouble.

"The stabbing has ruptured her large intestines and her ovaries, she's also lost a lot of blood" he said slowly again leafing through his clipboard.

"We will be able to fix the intestinal damage but the trauma to the ovaries, mean's Alyssa may never be able to give birth, we can give her donor blood and we'll see if her body rejects it" said the doctor slowly looking at both mine and Landon's reactions.

"Alright, but she will survive?" I said but it sounded more like a statement then a question.

"Yes, if all goes as planned she will survive this, but you must get her contact information and I had already set an emergency appointment" the doctor spoke. I felt Landon's hand tense around mine again.

"So when is this" I asked slowly looking to the doctor for more information

"in about ten minutes" he said looking down consulting his notes again. I really wanted to pick up that damn clipboard and beat him now.

"Healing is about 2-3 weeks and she shouldn't strain her self, heavy lifting extra, extra" he said looking over at us once again his eyes lingering just a little too long.

"Alright" I said taking a final look around the office before we walked out.

"One last thing" the doctor said looking at both of us.

"The police are here to speak with you… both of you" he said looking from me to Landon and back again. We were about to leave when he looked at Landon seriously.

"You look after her young man" he said, he sounded worried, almost like it was a warning. Landon nodded and we both walked back, we were greeted with a long haired detective who said we must talk with him about what had happened.

He led me into a deserted room, after telling Landon to wait for his turn. We sat down at a wooden table with two gray chairs . It wasn't at all like it was in the movies, you know where there was the little swinging light and both detectives teamed up on you. He asked me a few questions, writing down everything that I did.

"Miss where you were tonight?" the detective asked he looked at me without emotion, his blue eyes were stone. I moved nervously in the grossly uncomfortable chair.

"I was on a date with Landon" I said looking at him accidentally raising my eyebrows. He scribbled down something on a blank sheet before asking me the next question.

"And what did you see when you got home?" the detective asked slowly looking at me.

"Um, I walked in after saying good night to Landon and there Alyssa was, on the ground. I ran back to the door yelling at Landon to come back because there was something wrong. We put her on her back gently and I lifted her shirt because there was blood and I wanted to stop it. I ran to the pantry and grabbed some towels and wrapped one around the spot that was bleeding. And Landon phoned the police." I said looking at the detective who was nodding, while writing.

"Call you're friend in here" the man said as he ushered me to leave the room. I left walking down the hall to where I left Landon. He was sitting in a chair looking around nervously. He looked up to me stood. He smiled and hugged me.

"Everything's alright" he said he looked down at me. For the first time in a while I smiled and nodded, I felt alright.

"He wants to see you" I said as he released me from the hug. I smiled but I already missed the feel of him around me.

"Wait here, ill be a few minutes" he said as he took off down the white hall. I looked at the walls and sat down on the chair behind me, picking up a magazine.

Landon and the detective came out about twenty minutes later. Landon sat beside me and took my hand in his resting both hands on my knee. My knees tingled and I looked at Landon, he looked worried but something in his eyes sparkled.

"You're story checks out. I've told the campus police to put up warnings and both of you watch what you're doing. The doctor said you're friend has to stay the night here-"the detective said for the first time since we met he smiled and gave a friendly chuckle.

"You don't leave her, and you better not go back to you're apartment, miss. Police are looking for finger prints" the detective said giving another smile, but this time there was a big of sadness in his eyes. He gave us a nod and then left as if he wasn't there in the first place.


	17. Chapter 17

We walked through the sterilized white hallways together, Landon wouldn't let me get far before he called me back, and he was reminding me of my father, in a good way. I looked around and I remembered of how the detective said I couldn't go back to my apartment. I shuddered and kept walking almost jogging to try and keep pace with Landon's long strides.

I climbed into the driver's seat and put the keys in the ignition, dirt flew up behind the tires and Landon groaned. I shot him a smile and reversed going a bit quicker than I should. The car ride was mostly silent and I had to be honest I wasn't really comfortable, so I tried to break it.

"So ill drop you off first alright?" I asked, but I sounded more like I told him what I was doing, he looked at me questioningly.

"What do you mean?" he asked squinting his eyes. He looked like an old man who was staring into the sun, but it still made me chuckle.

" well you see, I need to go a different place then you, so therefore it would make no sense If I drove to the hotel and dropped myself off leaving you in the car" I said laughing he just rolled his eyes at me.

"I mean, I was told not to leave you alone" he said smirking a dark smile.

"Well now, we have our self's in a predicament" I said smiling. He returned it.

"Well you could stay at my apartment, if you can deal with my roommate, because I can't leave you… it's the law" he said his breathe was long, like he was trying to sound attractive. I rolled my eyes and tried to hide the grin I knew would be spreading across my face momentarily.

"Well, if that was an invitation then there no point on wasting gas" I said coming up with a lame excuse on the spot. I continued to drive down the dirt road towards campus to my apartment building to grab some clothes. I pulled into the sandy parking lot, undoing my seat belt and informed Landon I would need clothes, I could swear a blush spread across his face, but I choose to ignore it. I leaped up the stairs and sprinted down the hall towards my room, hearing murmurs and whispers on the other side, detectives I mumbled and opened the door to see four men, three were extremely tall and there seemed to be a dwarf size one in the corner, I snorted. They all looked over to see me standing in the door way, and it automatically reminded me of high school when all the geeks would line up to try and protect them self's from the uber jocks. I waved my arm; trying to seem friendly just they all cringed until the tallest, who strangely reminded me of a giraffe spoke up in a loud voice.

"And who are you" there was a sound of resentment in his voice.

" I'm the owner of this apartment" I said standing up higher trying to sound important, he just scoffed and turned back to his colleagues.

"I'm, just getting clothes" I said and marched through the room, before they could protest. An rather pretty lady was in my room inspecting my closet, she turned gave me a brief look and returned to her work so I shrugged and got my handfuls of clothes, and some makeup which was spread across my dresser, wrapped them in my cover and walked out quietly. I walked passed the awestruck giraffe and the dwarf man, giving them a wink and slamming the door which made the pictures thump against the wall.

When I got back to the car Landon was sitting in the passenger seat staring straight ahead. I broke his focus as his eyes followed me to my chair. I plunked down and through my cover in the backseat with a thump. He looked over with a distant expression; I shrugged it off and turned the car on without a word. I tore out of the parking spot, there weren't any cars in the parking lot since what had happened, and I couldn't really blame them.

The drive was slow and boring consisting of Landon grunting out directions and looking worried. I finally stopped in front of a building it was gray and brown with green trim around the entrance on a remote street on campus. Landon quickly left making long strides toward the building and stopped dead when he turned and saw I wasn't scrambling to keep up but still in the car altogether. He tore back to the car with a concerned look on his face; he opened the car door and ducked in so we were face to face.

"Aren't you coming?" he grunted and looked at me with his face knotting together.

"Look, I think I'm just going to grab a hotel, I don't want to be a pain" I said looking straight, but I could still see is token back expression.

"What, why?" he paused and looked at me, there was something in his eyes… sadness, _it was probably just the light though_ I reassured myself.

"It really won't be, please I don't want you to be by yourself" he said looking at me the still little bit of emotion in his eyes. I felt warm inside again and he genuinely seemed like he meant it, he saw it and grabbed my clothes wrapped in my cover and ran ahead.

"Now you have to come" he yelled smirking. I rolled my eyes and slammed my door locking it quickly and taking off after him.


	18. Chapter 18

I finally caught up to Landon, I was panting but not a bead of sweat dripped from his forehead. Landon took long strides, climbing the stairs with my huge duffle bag on his back, he refused to let me take it, which I had to admit was kind of sweet. I still groaned and carried on though, with a smile etched on my face.

The staircase was oak and small with green wall paper and gold stripes at the bottom, the building was very clean on the inside. The cleanliness really made me wonder what kind of people lived in the building; was it an anal old women who was a bit of a busy body, or an old widow trying to make ends meet. I drew these thoughts from my head reminding myself it was none of my business.

We turned the corner into a slightly wider beige hall, green velvet carpet spread across the floor, it was tacky but it didn't bother me much. Landon stopped in front of a heavy looking blue metal door; he smiled back at me checking to make sure I wasn't still on the stairs. He pulled a gold chain from around his neck exposing a part of his pale chest I made my heart leap, like a couple of five year olds in a bouncy castle.

You could see part of his exposed collar bone and the rest was covered, he grinned like he knew something I didn't. He quickly drew the necklace off from around his neck, a little golden key on the end. He opened the door to a loft like apartment. It was surprisingly clean with a coat rack tucked away in the corner and a virtually spotless kitchen. The walls were a light white, cream colour with a pine hard wood floor, there was no wall dividing the kitchen from the den. There was a black couch with a black and white telivison with a light cover of dust appearing like it hasn't been used in a while. I smiled as Landon flipped off his shoes, and lead me around the corner to a little empty room, besides a little oak dresser and a single bed with a purple comforter.

"you can stay here" landon said brightly as he lightly dropped my bag onto the little bed in the corner.

"thanks" I said smiling up at him. He looked like he was about to say something, but muttered something to himself and walked out of the room, leaving me alone.

I left everything still in my duffle bag, not bothering unpacking for the few day's I'd be here before Aylssa came home, and we were aloud back. I sat on the bed, just as the phone rang, I heard the light sound of Landon's footsteps proceed to were the ringing was coming from, I opened my door alittle standing in the crack trying to ease drop.

"hello?" Landon asked and then there was a short pause.

"yeah man, she's here" Landon said I could hear the strain in his voice.

"No, you can't do that man. Come on" Landon said in frustraion.

"yeah whatever, see ya" Landon now grunted to the other person on the phone.

I drew away from the door just as landon came to it. He knocked lightly, and peared through the crack in the door.

"are you…uh…decent?" Landon asked his foot was tapping on the floor rthmically.

"yeah come in" I said laying back on the little bed. Landon opend the door slowly his eyes lulling around the room and finally settling on me. he walked over to the bed and I moved my feet so he could sit. The bed dipped and my feet were lifted and set on something, I looked up to see Landon smiling, my feet were on his lap. I smiled.

" what was that about" I asked nodding my head in the direction of the living room.

"roomate, isn't coming home for a few days, then he's coming to get his crap" Landon said gruffly looking at me but a smile was still on his face.

"that sucks!" I said sympathetically he patted my feet. Which made them tingle as sad as that sounded. He layed back almost hitting his head against the wall and his legs dangling off the other side. I rolled my eyes even though I was grinning.

" come up here" I said shaking my head and patting the place next to me, he gave me his toothy grin exposing his not so perfect teeth. I grinned and he slowly made his way up beside me tangling his arms around my waist. I giggled. Mortifed I shut my eyes and put my hand up to my face, to cover the blush now covering my cheeks.

"aweee, you like me" he cooed into my ear and smirking, my eyes opened, wider than normal and I decided it best not to disagree. He smiled.

" don't worry" he said shaking me lovelingly " I like you too" he said his hand now rubbing up and down on my forearm.

" I'm glad" he said. My face fell and ended up lieing on his sholder. He smiled, I could feel his breathe flow lightly over my head. I smiled more than I had hoped, I was glad that he couldn't see my face at this point. My insides shivered I finally realized how much he affected me, sudenly I felt sick to my stomach; remembering what had happened with Coby. It felt like all the juices in my stomach suddenly curtled. I tensed, and landon looked down worried. I was sure it was going to stop any second.

" are you alright?" he seemed worried, the grin had disapeared from his face.

"yeah" I said trying to reasure both of us. My stomach clenched and I put a hand infront of my mouth, feeling as though I was going to be sick.

landon looked down at me again worry was all over his face. I held up a figure singaling I would take a second. I stood up on the bed and jumped onto the floor making a run for the bathroom, which now I remembered I had no idea were it was. I groaned it was just my luck. My stomach heaved again this time bile flooded into my mouth, I gagged and swallowed.

"Landon, Bathroom?" I said feebley trying to keep my food in my stomach. Landon emerged from the bedroom in a near run and put a hadn on the small of my back and led me down the hall a little more, and opened the door and I sat down on the cold tiled floor, infront of the toliet feeling my stomach muscles contracted.

a half hour later I was on the bed lieing down with a bucket beside my bed and a cold compress on my head. As it seemed my stomach wasn't the only thing affected with my thoughts. Landon was sitting on the end of the bed looking at me with wide eyes, he told me he had to go out and grab a few things, and he had his cell phone, he placed a cordless phone next to the bed and left, locking the door behind him.

I fell asleep soon afher…


	19. Chapter 19

_I ran through the dark halls as fast as I could, my legs aching. Fear pounded through me like a wild animal as I swayed around the unfamiliar house. I ripped open a door and threw myself into the darkness, feeling hopelessness. I crawled behind a large object as the door was thrown open. I felt a scream emerging from my lungs as I pushed it down__; crawling further away from the figure. My knees scraped against the uneven floor leaving my skin to open and my blood getting smeared across the ground. I heaved myself further, as the figure pulled itself in front of my path. I gasped as another scream emerged this time there was no way I could keep it dormant. A hit of light came in through the crack of a wall somewhere, unmasking coby's fierce face. I gagged and the scream came out when he drew on top of me showing the point of a blade towards the soft skin of my neck. I rolled away from him, somehow knowing this was it. Another scream came, but his hard hand smashed down on my face over my mouth. I twisted and bit his hand, still he didn't move. Tears stung my eyes as the blade once against found its way to my neck. I gasped as the metal borrowed itself into my neck. My eyes fluttered and the last thing I saw was a satisfied grin plastered on the dirty bastards face. The light drained from the room as my eyes flew closed._

I woke up twisting in fear, the cold compress on my face no longer cold, but hot. Hot tears were leaking from my eyes. The covers were twisted around my legs, keeping me captive. I drew the sheets back carefully, and sat up. I put my face in my hands as I wiped the sweat away, I clamed my ragged breathing. I stood walking out into the den. The house was now slightly dark as the sun appeared to be melting behind the horizon. My cold feet echoed across the floor, I realized my stomach groaned in a hunger pain. I drew toward the kitchen figuring Landon wouldn't care if I fixed myself something. I searched the kitchen cupboard finally coming up victorious with a light sliver pot. I quickly found cans of soup and other vegetables that also had a light film of dust over them, I rolled my eyes I didn't know what to expect they were guys.

I opened the can and put it into the pot; I decided to use two cans. Thinking when Landon returned he would be hungry as well. The soup didn't take long to boil. I quickly ladled some into a bowl I had found in the cupboard besides the pots. I had found a few things that obviously didn't belong in cupboards, like socks and comic books, but decided to leave them there, because it wasn't my apartment. I sat at the table and decided to look out the window into the woods, down below something flickered between trees. My eyes went wild scanning over the woods again to try and see what I saw; it was probably just a bird I settled. I looked down once again just to check seeing no signs, I sighed and I saw a rust old car pull up the front of the building, Landon emerging from it with a few plastic bags. He started toward the building entrance, but took a long gaze into the woods, and opened the door. Within seconds he was up stairs, opening the door to the apartment, I rubbed my eyes in shock, but just settled it was just the sickness playing with my head again.

"I made soup, I hope that's alright" I said looking toward Landon before looking back at my soup.

"O yeah, qué jamás usted desea" he said calmly, talking off his coat.

"You can speak… what ever that was?" I asked. I was never one to identify languages easily.

"Spanish" he filled in smiling and grabbing a bowl, ladling some soup into a bowl for himself. He smiled and sat beside me at the table.

"Can you do anything else I should know of?" I asked looking at him.

"Uhmm, what do you mean?" he asked looking toward me and then looked out the window vacantly.

"Any other amazing this you can do?" I said repeating the question.

"I guess it depends what you call amazing" he said confidently and smiled. I stayed silent waiting for him to continue.

"Well I can speak Italian, and Portuguese as well, I used to have a lot of time on my hands" he said taking a mouthful of soup.

I smiled and that had been the extent of our talking for a while I had guessed. I had finished my soup and put the dish into the sink washing it carefully and walking to my room. I was in the mood to listen to music but I had forgotten my ipod in the car, I thought remembering. I walked out of my room slowly to see Landon staring out the window down at the woods, the same as I had done before. He looked worried? Or fearful maybe I couldn't identify it. I though on my coat and opened the door.

"Where are you going?" he asked quickly and nervously throwing a nervous glance back down at the woods.

"My car, ill be two seconds" I said smiling and putting on my shoe.

"Let me get it" he said striding past me and shutting the door. My eye brows furrowed, I had no idea what that was about. I took my coat off and my shoe, and in the time it would have taking me to get down the stairs he returned with all my stuff.


	20. Chapter 20

The last few days Landon was being normal for the most part, when I woke up he was always in the same spot doing the same thing, sitting on the black couch in the den with the newspaper. He would always look up as soon as my bedroom door so much as moved a semi-inch. He would smile and ask if I wanted something to eat, I would always say I wasn't hungry and he would go back to reading the paper. I was starting to get used to the fact of seeing him everywhere, my heart started to beat more softly somehow I got the idea he would be there for a while. But this morning Landon was off? He wasn't in his normal spot; actually he wasn't in the house.

I walked over the kitchen table brushing my knotted hair back with my hand, seeing a square of white. Landon had left a note written in neat heavy handwriting, it looked like he had done it quickly. I picked it up carefully and my eyes traced the ink.

Maya,

I've gone out for a while, you should watch the news, something happened on campus. I couldn't stay and watch the rest of it. It was on channel 4.

Landon

I sighed and set the paper down lightly making my way over to the television. I wiped the white film off the television set and sat down on the couch. The TV erupted with a loud holler of a slightly elderly man, the news reporter on CTV, I bashed my hands against my ears to stop the old man from screaming, but it only blocked it out a little, I grabbed the remote viciously and pounded the volume down button, till the old man was whispering.

"Kevin on to you" the old man said, a professor I'm guessing, I thought I recognized him from somewhere. The screen flashed back to where a guy in a tacky plaid suit started to read about the weather from a blue cue-card, I stopped listening for a minute not caring about the type of weather we were going to have, it was always the same, sunny with a bit of cloud; almost never did it storm. I lifted myself from the couch with a sigh and walked across the cold floor to the fridge to grab a glass of milk.

I grabbed the pitcher and a glass and sloppily poured a half glass. Then the screen popped to a girl with red hair, I was almost sure I've seen her before in the music hall? Her name was Ella…Emma?, Something along that line.

"There's been an accident on campus again this week," Ella, Emma started. She was grinning nervously; I grabbed my glass and flew over to the couch landing with a plop.

"Near the plaza on Gregory Bridge, there was a report of a grown man not identified from campus," she paused then flipped a cue-card and continued.

"Late Thursday there was a reported stabbing of two young students, one is reported in hospital and the other had suffered a fatal wound. My mouth firmed, the bridge was in the forest right below Landon's apartment, I started to shudder, was that the weird twitch a few days ago? Could I have stopped this? Who died, did I know them? My mind raced and I laid back into the couch as Ella, Emma continued.

"nothing was known about this, police are now investigating, this is now the third attack in the last month, classes will be on pause for at least two weeks, or until the perpetrator is captured, any information you or anyone may have will be urged to call campus police, or captures counters" Ella, Emma said still giving a nervous smile into the eye of the camera. Was this the report Landon wanted me to see? My mind started up again like someone had shocked it.

a few hours of passed I mostly bummed around the apartment, having a shower, listened to my ipod and baked cookies. Finally Landon came back hauling back about twelve grocery bags, he looked like he was struggling but when I turned around he grinned and lifted them like they were weightless, I looked straight ahead my eyes wide.

"enfermo, regresa novio, yo vuelvo para la abacería" Landon said again grinning as he had been constantly flinging Spanish into many of our conversations, arguing that I should learn it because it came in helpful.

"Hey, hey, what did that mean" I said opening the front door and yelling down the hall, all his neighbors probably had bruised knuckles from knocking on the walls all night trying to hush us…but it never worked. He turned around flashed a smiled and started to walk backward.

"It mean's ill, be back sweetheart, I'm going back for the grocery's" he said grinning then turning, I rolled my eyes and watched him bound down the stairs.

I closed the door and walked over to the counter remembering what Landon was doing, I slowly lifted six grocery bags, barely being able to get them to hover over the floor. I grabbed a few more and fell over; I grimaced and put the grocery bags back on the counter this time lifting two at a time. I started to unpack, how did he lift twelve fine and I lifted eight and I was on the ground. This time I knew it couldn't be metabolism or a set of long legs, maybe strong arms? I stopped myself, of course it wasn't. I rolled my eyes at my misfortune and started ruffling through the plastic bags. Back again the door swung open with an exhausted looking Landon, I turned again to see if I would get the same reaction, he looked at me slowly and then lifted the bags above his head, and I swung around surprised I didn't fall on my butt. His arms were down at his side looking tired again. I rolled my eyes at him.

"I saw that!" I said protesting I sounded like a child. He looked nervous for a minute then masked it quickly.

"the whole let run up stairs super fast, lift a million grocery bags at once!" I said my eyes were wide now; I was waiting for a damn good explanation at this point.


	21. Chapter 21

He stood silent for a minute or two, his eyes whipping around the room as though a huge sign with an answer would fall from the roof; he looked at his feet and stayed silent still. I could feel the anger? No the...Hurt build up inside my body, my body quivered. And I knew when his lips moved that he was going to lie.

"I, you won't believe me, it's not a big deal anyway" he said his brow furrowed he looked sincere and upset at the question, and for the life of me I couldn't put my finger on it.

"I bet you I will believe you, and it obviously is if I'm missing something this big" I said my hands few up in a mind of there own stretching out as if to emphasize that I had been saying.

"Well I might tell you someday, but for now you don't need to know" he said and brushed past gently and my arm convulsed with slow cold shivers descending down my arm. Landon sat down on the couch, the couch responded with a groan and a squeak.

"How'd the story on the news's go?" he said obviously trying very hard to change the subject. I rolled by eyes, but he was facing the television and I bit the bullet, knowing fully well the conversation wouldn't come up for a while.

"Turns out some people got stabbed down near Gregory Bridge, one's in the hospital and the other is dead" I said looking at the back of Landon's head still feeling the shivers run up and down my arms.

"Yeah I heard that part but at the end, I missed" he said turning and the dark strands of his dark brown hair flew over his ice blue eyes. I smiled not realizing it.

"O uh, we need to stay inside for two weeks or something along that line" I said looking over again. He looked up at me his eyes darting from my face to my hair and back again.

"So you're stuck with me huh" he said giving me a grin. His mouth had crookedness to it, and the sad thing is that this wasn't the first time I had seen it.

"Hey when is dude coming to pick up his stuff" I said suddenly, randomly thinking about the phone call from his roommate when he had told Landon he was moving out.

"He's coming this afternoon, now that you speak of it" he said smiling and laying down on the couch looking up at the ceiling.

"fun" I said nodding thinking about my run down dirty apartment waiting for me when I went home. Landon sat up once again and looked at me weirdly, like something he wanted to say but it was trapped in his mouth. He shook it away with a smile then tried again.

"I know you probably don't really want to, but consider it because I know you hate where you are know" he said, and I really had no idea what Landon was talking about. I shook my head and fluttered my eyes, trying to follow what he was talking about.

"uh, there's room here, for you and Alyssa if you want to uh come live here…if you want…cause there's room?" he said I could obviously tell he was nervous because now he was trying to choke out the words, he was now sputtering and looking oddly up at me.

"I'll have to talk about this with Alyssa but, I mean it could be fun, yeah I'm pretty sure we could, if you don't mind" I said hastily smiling at the end.

"Of course I don't over there is dangerous, if that happened" he said I felt no need to point out the fact that two students had also just been stabbed in the forest below his apartment.

"If you want we can go visit when Koby comes and picks up his stuff" Landon said smiling at me. My heart pounded in my ears and I looked at him wide eyed surely it couldn't be that Koby, there had to be other Koby's in the world. My stomach jumped and I suddenly felt like I was going to puke again.

"What?" he looked at me strangely he had noticed my expression and now looked a little concerned.

"…what is Koby's last name" I said sounding a little paranoid, I mean I probably was. Landon was now sitting up a little more alertly this time looking in my eyes.

"Jackson" he said, my eyes started to water, a little dramatically. I looked at him and choked back more tears. I wasn't going to sit around here while he came in here, I gagged a little, picturing his head in my mind.

" what's a matter" he said nervously, I shook and went into the kitchen to the cupboard drawing out a glass and ripping the door of the fridge open pouring myself water, I gulped it down quickly; My stomach a little less frantic.

"Nothing" I grunted and walked by but he was quickly on his feet and in front of me. I looked up at him a shocked expression on my face.

"that doesn't seem like nothing" he said looking at me and sweeping a piece of hair over to the side of my face, then letting the back of his hand fall gently down my face. He took my hand and sat me on the couch and looked at me, his eyes holding all sort of emotion.

"Don't say nothing" he said quietly squeezing my hand lightly, his eyes still glittered with the type of emotion I couldn't even fathom.

"…we used to go out-"my throat crackled and my stomach lurched telling me this wasn't okay. "One night, things go out of hand…" I begun looking at him to see if he truly cared, and automatically I could see he did.

"Something happened corazón dulce?" he said looking at me. my stomach lurched.

"yes…


	22. Author's Note

**A/N: I just wanted to let you know that I won't be able to post anything for a while as my computer has completely broken down to the point that it's getting fixed by an actual computer technician. I will update as soon as possible, which I hope will be soon. Thank you for your patience and understanding.**

**XxX- the vampiress-XxX**


	23. Chapter 23

A/N: That's right I am back, it might take a little while to put up more story's since I still don't have the proper computer *sighs*, but that's alright this will do. Thanks for reading you guys are awesome, and thanks to all the reviewers, hint hint nudge nudge.

___________________________________________________________

"…we used to go out-"my throat crackled and my stomach lurched telling me this wasn't okay. "One night, things go out of hand…" I begun looking at him to see if he truly cared, and automatically I could see he did.

"Something happened corazón dulce?" he said looking at me. my stomach lurched.

"yes…

"One night a while back" I began fighting to keep my voice steady.

"one night, he brought me to this weird place, he tried to…" my voice broke off but I'm pretty sure Landon got the just due to the look of outrage and horror on his face. He stuttered and looked over to the window.

" after I said no, he tried to kill me in the house" the tears I fought so hard to keep back started to overflow and winded their way done my cheeks and off my chin.

Landon stood tall and ridged something in his whole body tensed and I wasn't sure what was happening. He strode over to the window where I hear the sound of a noisy car, it was like one of my dreams the car seemed distant but I knew it was outside, I shuttered. Landon came back from the window pulling me into his room, with a grimace on his face.

" you stay in here, ok, I promise with everything I have I will not let him come anywhere near you ever again, I promise" he said setting me on his bed, he lent down and smiled, his hand was tensed into a fist. He smiled and kissed me gently, an electric shock flew through my body twisting my mouth into a smile you could only see on a cartoon. I smiled and I touched my cheek in exactly the spot he had kissed me, it burned under my fingertips making the smile return to my face.

I heard noises come from outside the door that was now firmly closed. The heavy footsteps of one then the light steps of another, I quickly remembered the sound of Landon's footsteps to be the one placed in front of the door. I inhaled the cold air that cut through my lungs and almost sent me into a coughing frenzy.

"yeah I found another roommate" I heard Landon's soft voice, although it sounded different, guarded.

"mmm a girl maybe" I heard koby's dreadful voice shivers ran thought my body, it felt like someone was running razor blades over my skin. I shuttered again.

" yeah, two actually" I heard Landon say I could tell he was fighting to keep him self from not ripping out Koby's insides and hurl them into the woods below.

"oOoooo" I heard Koby tease, his voice made me feel like I was going to puke. I stood from the bed quietly and opened the closet doors slowly trying to hush them quiet but the two guys where being loud so the noise went unnoticed. I locked myself in the cold dark space, it was musty with old clothes flatted to the bottom, I always thought Landon's house was neat, but it turns out he was just good at hiding mess.

" so you have to be hitting one of them" koby said, I felt vomit arise in my throat.

"defiantly not, one is my girlfriend though the other is her best friend" I heard Landon say.

" well then you're hitting her?" Koby said in a weird low voice, it reminded me of nails on a chalkboard.

" you are such a pervert, I can have a relationship without that" Landon said I could hear the distaste in his voice. I could hear awkward shuffles and grunts and soon the scraping of moving furniture. My body stiffened as I heard the door to Landon's room being opened and seeing a figure emerge that was shorter than Landon and carried a death like stench. I dug around in the pile of clothes beside me submerging myself in old clothes of Landon; they made me feel a bit safer, not much. The footsteps drew closer as my whole body quaked and shivered. I heard figure nails tapping on the desk that was located beside Landon's bed, as if he was waiting for me to come crawling out. Vomit arouse again, I pushed it down silently, as more footsteps came closer.

" I know you're in there, Maya" I could hear Koby's voice rough and disgusting. I layer there silently hoping Koby was referring to something else even though I knew that was impossible. I lay on my stomach feeling the buckles of belts and pant button's ripping into my skin, but I still laid still.

" just come out, I can smell you from the front door" he spoke soft and even. My breaths became fast paced and uneven. That was a weird comment; I was too wrapped up in fear to linger on it any longer.

" hard way huh" I heard him say and footsteps drawing closer to my hiding spot. I heard the rattle of a doorknob and light spilled into the closet. My breaths stayed uneven and rough, as I could feel the pressure on my back lighten.

I heard another door open and an angry snarling.

I lay in my spot, breathless hearing swear words, howling and large noises… noises of things being pounded together. I looked out of a little hole between plaid pants and a cotton shirt, to see Koby's body hovering over top of a beat up Landon. I scrambled out from under the clothes seeing the look on Landon's face, pleading behind the swelled mess that had already occurred and the bloody lip. My heart cracked and I was emotionless. I grabbed a light sitting the desk and made sure to connect once with the back of Koby's head with a loud crack and a scream. He wobbled for a minute and Landon swung at Koby's face with a smack. Surely he would be out….right?


	24. Chapter 24

I grabbed on to a table quickly to catch myself from falling, Koby was swaying as if a vicious breeze was coming from the window. Landon stirred and sat up holding his stomach.

"Leave, quickly" Landon gasped about a split second before Koby bolted from the ground.

a heavy pressure smacked me down to the floor, now which I realized the weight was koby, he had me pinned but still I thrashed and tried to wiggle free, he just pushed harder against my body, I felt like my ribs were going to give out. I yelled and screamed as Koby's face went toward my neck. My mind raced as I could felt his nose graze my skin vomit came up in my throat. I thrashed like a fish out of water but his body stayed still and steady on mine. He nuzzled my neck and I felt the worst type of pain the vomit sprayed from my mouth and I thrashed harder trying to rip myself from the terrible pain. The funny thing was I never was a blade, he dug it closer and further in my neck as I cried and sobbed, thrashing made it slide through my flesh faster. The blade stopped digging and I felt like I was being drained just before I felt under a dark painful sleep.

****************************************

"MAYA!" I heard a sequel of a familiar voice, light and airy but filled with dread and pointlessness at the same time. My heart jumped at the voice and my head quickly recognized it. I tried ripping open my mouth, but there was no luck my muscles screamed in agony, the taste of bile was still eating into my tongue. I heard sobs and a cold hand on my face trailing carefully down to my neck as if I was a porcine doll she didn't want to break. My neck was throbbing, and burning like someone had gotten hot coals and dropped them on my neck, the heat was buried in my skin, I tried to lift my arm to rip at the heat but my muscles still didn't want to work. I wanted to yell, scream rip at the pain but my body was paralyzed in pain. All that was left to do was sleep; I let the uncomfortable sleep crawl over me plunging me into dark.


	25. Chapter 25

The last few days I didn't move lying in place, now the burning sensation had gone down and I was fairly sure I could wiggle my feet. Still no sound came from my throat but the same familiar voice kept me company, telling me story's about things I could still remember a bit, images floated thought my head almost like déjà vu. In the state I was in I spent most of the time sleeping and sometimes when I woke up I could do something else. Almost like I was in a wax casket and every time I slept I could chizzle a bit more away. Soon sensation crept its way back to my body, I figured next time I woke I could talk.

****************************************************************************

I woke up again lifting my hand to wipe the sweat off of my forehead, and I soon realized I could move again. I shifted slowly not wanting to injure myself, I opened one eye, waiting for it to be a fight, or for dust to fall into it, but it opened like any other day, I scanned the room quickly not realizing were I was, the place was familiar but, I couldn't put my finger on it. There was a rocking chair in the chair corner with a deflated looking lump sitting there. First my thought was Landon, and then my outlook went drearier, maybe it was Koby. I sat up trying not to hurt myself and swung my legs carefully over the bed I was laying on. I walked across the room carefully, surprised I could walk. I kept to the shadows and ventured over to the lump. She was awake, bright blue eyes met mine with sorrow in every inch of them. She stirred for a minute before sitting up with an expression of shock and happiness. She bolted up from the chair before wrapping her arms around me slowly and carefully. I felt tears hitting the back of my neck and cries of happiness sound just above my ear. I rubbed her back slowly the motion felt alien almost, foreign. Her hair tickled my face and I smelt a beautiful mixture of a light lavender and pumpkin, it was an odd but wonderful smell.

"Maya" her voice croaked it sounded soar and feeble but I still missed the sound of my best friend. I smiled.

"Hey" I said pitifully but right now that was the thing that was least important.

"How did I get here" I said scared as I soon remembered what had happened, the terrible fight and the pain following.

"Landon, he said to watch after you…he brought you here" she said looking at me with sadness on her face.

"You were a mess, but he was worse… he said you would be fine. That you would wake up soon-"her voice broke off and she began to sob, I quickly wrapped my weak arms around her once again.

"It's alright" I hushed her. Tears were flowing from her eyes making the blue stand out even more.

"He set you on the bed, looking like he was going to collapse. I told him to stay but he wouldn't he said he needed to go somewhere" she said looking at me carefully. I looked straight ahead trying not to give away how I was feeling.  
to tell the truth I wasn't sure what I was feeling, it was weird being away from him now it was almost as if he had a piece of a magnet in him that drew me to him. Alyssa's footsteps didn't sound like him, neither did her breathing. over the last few days I was looking for things to remind me of him, to make me feel the same way I felt when I knew he was one room over or even when I knew he was getting grocery's and would be coming back within an hour. Still nothing measured up, I felt empty in a weird way, more exposed and I didn't like it. I sunk my head back into Alyssa's shoulder fed up with not showing her how much this hurt. Warm tears flooded down my face and all I could think about was how he might not come back this time.

"its alright, he'll be fine" she soothed me, I always loved that about Alyssa when ever I had a problem she knew how I felt like an instant connection, words just felt like a waste at this point.


	26. Chapter 26

A few days flew by and I started to remember things chunks at a time, first it was my parents and Alyssa and kept growing from there. Most of the time I was on the couch (against my will); with Alyssa shoving food down my throat and treating me like I was an incapable child. She barley even let me reach for the remote till she was at my side smacking me and telling me to quit it. I lay on the couch and thought about Landon most of the time as much as I didn't want to admit it.

I brushed my hair back and pulling it into a ponytail before climbing from the couch as quiet as I could; I walked toward the blue cordless phone and walked into the bathroom.

"You shouldn't be up!" I heard Alyssa yell from her bedroom. I sighed and ran into the bathroom slamming the door so she couldn't come get me.

" I'm going pee if you must know, and I thought you were asleep!" I yelled I could here the echo from the tile and smiled.

" I am" she yelled dejectedly. I rolled my eyes and muffled the phone under my shirt as I dialed the numbers haphazardly and turned on the shower so she couldn't hear.

"Hello" I heard the voice I was so familiar with and I felt a tingling sensation go through my body.

"Landon" I asked the person even though I knew it was him. I smiled and sat down on the toilet closing the lib so I didn't get the back of my jeans wet.

"…Maya, are you alright?" I heard an alarm like quality in his voice, which made me think about of how he must want me to be alright and I felt a smile spread across my face.

"Yeah yes I'm fine, umm can you come over, I need to talk to you" I said nervously.

"I don't think that's a good idea" I heard him dismiss the idea and my stomach hit the floor.

"Please" I said trying to hide the sadness in my voice.

"Okay but I can only stay for a little" he said and hung up the phone. I smiled and turned off the shower walking out of the room feeling like I had just won the NFL.  
I swung open the door feeling amazing until I came face to face with Alyssa a scowl was on her face, and I knew what she knew I had just done.

"what was that?" she asked in a motherly tone, the kind you always hated to hear cause you knew they caught you. I smiled

"uh what was what" I said trying to give the most innocent smile I owned. It didn't fly with her she just kept an in-different face.

"The phone call" she said she said raising one eyebrow. I grimaced and felt like I did when I was twelve and got caught sneaking out in the middle of the night. Her face broke into a smile and my body Un-tensed.

"I know it was to Landon, and I'm happy… I'm going shopping" she said smiling a happy smile, I smiled back and she winked and grabbed her purse on her way out the door.

I smiled and then I remembered that Landon was coming over and I had been lying on the couch for a few days. I ran to my room and threw on my favorite outfit with was always lying on the top of my dresser, and I yanked my hair out of my ponytail running a brush through it quickly it was now when I was thanking my genes that I had naturally straight hair that never tangled. I grabbed my makeup bag and only put on foundation before hearing a knock. I shoved the bag away and went toward the door; I looked in the little mirror before opening the door. I made sure I looked presentable at least then opened the door slowly to revel Landon standing there with messy bed- head hair and gashes and scratches across his face which was almost healed. My heart thumped as he stood there avoiding my direct gaze.

"May I come in" he said looking at me.

"Yeah" I said ushering him inside.

He walked in looking around the room for anything that seemed different.

"What did you need?" he said looking down at me.

" Uhh, honestly, I wanted to know why you left" I said looking at my bare feet drumming on the floorboards rhythmically.

"Because I had to" he said and started pacing around the table before pulling out my house warming chair which still had the little stain on it. I pulled up the chair across from him sitting quietly.

"Care to explain" I said looking at him.

"You know too much about me and at times that I see you I feel too happy and if you left, and didn't come back, I couldn't deal with that" he said slowly watching and gauging my emotions.

"So you left? That makes no sense" I said looking at him.

"I know but I don't know what to do" he said looking at me emotion clouded over his eyes and he genuinely looked like he felt every word, which made me excited and upset at the same time.

"Can you just stay, please?" I asked looking at him.

"Then I would need to tell you everything..." he said looking at me once again the same nervousness in his eyes.

" ok I can handle it" I said looking at him reaching out for his hand. He took mine hesitantly and began slowly to explain.

"You see how strong I am" he said looking at me his hand was shaking under mine but it felt so good that it was back under mine.

"Yeah" I said nodding

"It's because of my culture" he said slowly watching me. trailing off.


	27. Chapter 27

"Because of culture? Don't you mean genetics?" I asked looking at him he was looking at our hands and how they were intertwined. He smiled and chuckled lightly.

"You're right, genetics of course" he said looking back into my eyes. His hand was starting to sweat lightly and within the time I had known him when our hands were together it was always my hands that would sweat.

"Yes well what about genetics?" I asked looking at him a little more seriously.

"Wait I'm not finished I need to build up to this properly..." he said again trailing off. He stayed silent for a minute then continued.

"Anyways the reason why I am built this way is because, I'm different…" he said leaning in slightly "I'm not like you, I can do these things because of what I am, all of us can" again he paused and I started wondering if I was in love with an insane person… I caught my breath.

"I'm different, I'm a vampire sweetheart…" he said trailing off still clutching my hands tightly. I looked at him for any flinches in his face or his eyes twinkling playfully, but nothing seemed to change.

I shook my head "what?" I asked looking at him tilting my head slightly to the side.

"I'm a vampire" he said seriously, no joking, no smile, no nothing he laid it out flat.

"…alright?" I said still looking at him still gathering all the facts in my head. "Alright?" I said again. My brain was working on over drive to pull in all the information I heard from fair tales and legends.

"Are you alright my dear?" he asked looking at me awkwardly with a little nervousness in his voice. I nodded slowly… "No joke?" I asked looking toward him.

"No Jokes" he said his hand was shaking under mine, and I remembered what he had said to me before. "You know too much about me and at times that I see you I feel too happy and if you left, and didn't come back, I couldn't deal with that" I said remembering the look on his face and how he said it.

"Are you sure, you are?" I asked making sure once more.

"Positive" he said smiling and chuckling.

"That's alright" I said shifting on the chair uncomfortably. He looked at me nervously and let go of my hand painfully, covering his face with it.

"You believe me, you think I am a monster" he said keeping his face covered, his Adam's apple grew a little larger, and he wheezed a little. I was sweating lightly and grabbed his hand back under mine again, being a little too cautious.

"I do believe you, I don't think you're a monster" I said looking at him, his eyes still sparked in dark disbelief. I shook my head at him and let a soft smile rise on my face.

"Even if you don't believe me, don't leave me" he said looking at me completely serous. I smiled this couldn't be happening, it wasn't ok but it felt perfect. Most of my life I didn't experience what other kids did. Not exactly a carefree childhood, or teenage life but this was a little bit much even for me… I never thought I would fall in love, I never thought I could possibility love another person as much as I loved Landon. And I realized ever since he came back I've now been saying I'm in love with him; I think I'm right though, my brain sputtered and a blush spread from cheek bone to cheek bone.

"I couldn't if I wanted too" I know it sounded incredibly cheesy and fake, exactly what you would here from a romance novel or off of a soap opera, but I couldn't imagine leaving.

********************************************************************************************

we sat there for a while talking about non-sense; holding on to each others hands for a few hours. I never realized how in the last while the city had fell dark and soundless, except for the few cars speeding home to make it home for dinner or in time to tuck their kids to bed. I could here the soft pounding of my heart and that was about it at the moment, no other noises sounded in the room. Landon slowly bent his head close to mine, and I waited for the brush of his lips across my forehead like he had done so many times, but instead I heard a lightly, quiet whisper and the warm breathe flooding over my ear.

"Alyssa is coming, do you want me to go?" he asked looking at me, my only guess to why he whispered was to keep the silence of the room.

I shook my head and laid my head against his chest, waiting to hear the faint beating of his heart, but nothing came. My body tensed.

"What is it?" he asked noticing my slight change. I smiled.

"Nothing, I was expecting a heartbeat still" I said my smile still on my face, I closed my eyes and he breathed out.

"My heart does not beat, I'm dead" he said with ease, in a way I had never heard anyone put it. I chuckled


	28. Chapter 28

Alyssa came home a few minutes later, the door opening slightly and letting light from the hall spill in making the room lighter, then plunging it back into darkness when she let the door fall shut.

"Maya, where are you?" I heard Alyssa yell piercing the silence; I let it fall silent again for a second then lifted myself from Landon's chest and staring at the door where Alyssa had just emerged from.

"Yes?" I asked, looking at her, she flicked on the light and moved over to where both me and Landon where sitting.

"What are you two up to" she said with a childish grin, I rolled my eyes and flung myself back so again I was lying on Landon. She walked around the end of the couch to stare at us both head on.

"And what have you two been talking about?" she asked looking mostly at Landon with a motherly look on her face. He looked curious to what she was asking and I could tell he was unsure. I smiled and shook my head. Alyssa faked a stretch and a yawn then announced quietly "I'm going to bed" she said walking into her bedroom but not before winking at me, I rolled my eyes and so did Landon.

"That was very subtle by the way." Landon called just as I heard the door close. He smiled at me. I yawned and laid my head back on his lap, and he gingerly stroked my hair. I smiled and closed my eyes letting my mind drift and eventually falling asleep.

_______________________________________________________

the sun shine came through the window waking me from my sleep. I turned over and remembered not to roll too far because I was on the couch still. I opened an eye just to see if Landon was still here, or if he had left in the middle of the night, which really wouldn't have surprised me if he did. I noticed I was on my bed instead of the couch and there was a warped sheet of paper taped to the wall near the head board. A neat cursive filled the page. I yawned once more and wiped my eyes to rid them of the morning sleep, then perched up my elbow so I was at eye level with the sheet, of course it was a letter from Landon,

Dear Maya,

I've gone out for the morning and I guess I will be coming back before lunch if that's alright, I wanted to make lunch for you and Alyssa.

There was a little ink smiley face carved into the paper, then his name printed carefully at the bottom.

I smiled and took the page from the wall and put it carefully on the bedside table putting my alarm clock over it so the wind wouldn't carry it away. I yawned and pulled my self from the warm bed, and falling into the damp coldness of the apartment. I groaned and slowly walked to my dresser pulling my jeans and a simple shirt and got changed, pulling my hair into a careless ponytail and walking into Alyssa's bedroom to check if she was up yet.

"Morning" Alyssa said a little tiredly she was sitting on her bed with a cocoon of blankets and a book in hand. I smiled and perched on the edge of the bed.

"Morning, Landon said he was going to make lunch, so don't eat anything" I said smiling still tired from waking up, she looked at me and nodded, I took that as an okay and walked back to my room doing my makeup quickly before sitting down and watching the news. I heard a knock on the door and I thought of Landon, I quickly ran to the door, peering quickly at myself to make sure I looked presentable and opened the door to be looking at the chest of Tristan, apparently he was back. I groaned and leaned against the door frame noticing my new found confidence. He looked down at me rudely and snorted.

"I thought I told you not to come back" I said rather viciously. But he seemed un- moved.

"You did but I don't really care, get Alyssa" he grunted and looked down at me; my new found confidence shrunk a little as I still found to maintain my tough attitude.

"Look just leave now before I call someone ok? Make this easier on both of us and just walk away" I said coolly staring him down.

"I'm here to talk to Alyssa and I will" he said more roughly and began stepping closer.

"Stay away from me, and get out, now" I said loudly getting ready to make a scene. I heard light quick footsteps from down the hall and peered over to see Landon striding quickly down the hall arms full of groceries. Tristan started talking but this time I was blocking out the threats, now I knew I would be fine and I was more concerned if he would be alright. He began rolling up his sleeves and his hands formed into fists, ready to hit me.

"Hey, hey are you really going to hit a girl" Landon said striding up and standing in between me and the huge block head.

"Get out of here, this is between me and her" he said turning to Landon, fists still ready. Landon looked coolly over at me and asked me slowly "can you bring these inside please, I will be in, in a moment" he said smiling a toothy grin and passed me the groceries. I turned slowly shaking my head and closed the door behind me putting the groceries on the counter. I stood there slilently hearing mumbles and some yelling. I tried to piece the conversation as best I could.

"Look…no you shouldn't be up…" I heard Landon he seemed quiet but forceful.

"You have no idea… this chick crazy, won't let me see…" Tristan shot back. I heard a movement like a nervous twitch or something, a tap of the foot maybe.

" I don't care….how old are you… should know better" I heard Landon , I sat on the counter and waited till the end which didn't seem like anytime soon so I swung my legs and read a magazine.


	29. Chapter 29

I heard a groan and a heel on hardwood, I was surprised I didn't hear a fist fight break out but I had all ready known how persuasive Landon could be. I smiled when Landon came in a slowly closing the door behind him, smiling that perfect smile back at me, my heart fluttered a little then returned to its proper place.

"You should not be dealing with big brawly, angry ex- boyfriends" he said looking at me keeping a smile and placing his arms on either side of my cornering me. I smiled shyly.

"But enough of that, I can't believe Alyssa never heard any of that" he said smiling keeping his arms locked in place. I nodded looking over to the bedroom at a perfect angle where I could just see Alyssa's foot moving slowly back and forth on the edge of the bed. I wrapped my arms around Landon feeling the soft materiel of his T- shirt on the inside of my arms. He hugged back letting his arms fall a little, when Alyssa came skipping into the room, she had an over sized Sweater on and a snow white bow in her hair.

"Good Morning" Landon said smiling at Alyssa. She stopped startled but the voice then smiled "Hello Landon" she chimed brightly. "Why are we so happy?" I asked smiling. She drummed her feet against the hardwood and looked at me "well I just finished another book, and I have a date for dinner" she said smiling and bounding into the bathroom without another word.

I started to think about the way Tristan treated her before and decided I wasn't so happy that she decided to play the field again after such a short time, and the way the last relationship ended, but quickly thought that it was her decision and I needed to stay at a comfortable distance.

The thing with Alyssa was her being so emotional, getting tied to someone so fast, and not having the time to look back and really think about it, but it also a good thing be able to trust someone so completely that you could give them you're heart and be so easy going and understanding if they didn't feel the same way or feel as strongly. But her being who she is she doesn't need to think about the problems or consequences, which was a little childish but were all aloud to make mistakes some times, especially her. I still felt like she deserved the best of every thing.

I sat calmly and called to Alyssa coolly "so who's the guy" ignoring the fact Landon's arms were still around me. I smiled at him since he looked a little hurt that I was ignoring him, but at the moment my head was somewhere else. He understood and began ruffling through the cupboards for a cutting board.

"Uhh you remember the guys we met, when you first met Landon?" she asked and in the corner of my eye I saw Landon's body tense. "Yeah?" I called back cautiously, waiting for a quick response. " uh you remember the boy with the blue- green eyes, with the scruffy black hair, Cam" she said emerging from the bathroom with a bit of toothpaste near her mouth, with I didn't even hear the tap turn on. I moved trying to nudge my memory back, which didn't work to well I could only remember how Landon looked and the water and how perfect it was, I could really believe I was this big of a romantic, I shook my head and tried to focus on the task at hand. "O yeah" I said looking at her, she was smiling. "Yeah he said he looked through pages in the phone book, to try and find me" she said grinning; I smiled and tried to look enthusiastic. Meanwhile I can remember how many times I have heard that line before.

I wanted to continue Alyssa and mine conversation from before, but all I could focus on was the chopping going on in the back round. I looked back and Landon turned his head smiling somehow knowing it was bugging me and started chopping the green onions as loud as he could still keeping and eye on me and grinning. I rolled my eyes and continued how to think of a plan to get Alyssa to avoid this date later tonight, but I had to admit the chances weren't in my favor.

Alyssa belly flopped on to the couch and flipped on the TV automatically flipping through the channels. I heard a familiar voice come from the television and tried to remember were I had heard the voice previously, it was on the tip of my tongue but for the life of me I couldn't figure it out.

"Alyssa can you turn that back for a minute" Landon said back at the kitchen now delicately chopping the carrots. She flipped it back silently and I heard the voice coming back before realizing it was the same girl who brought the new a few weeks ago, Emma/ Ella she was smiling a fake wide smile exposing some bits of her tongue like a dog. " yes again I am standing in the south east corner of campus where another victim has been found killed" she said flipping over a blue cue card and continued to read her eyes steadily read through. " campus advisors have pushed the starting of the school year to the 30th, but if these brutal attacks continue happening, students will be advised to leave campus and return next year.." she stopped talking and looked side to side like as to ask someone if this was correct.

I could hear people in the hallways yelling from apartment from apartment, about what Ella/Emma had just finished reading. I feel a sick feeling the in pill of my stomach, almost like we were next… a weird feeling almost like a dejavu that I couldn't explain.


	30. Chapter 30

I shook my head like magically my feelings would disappear, I kept my eyes locked on the television screen and I started to think about possibilities of something like this happening to one of us. Alyssa and Landon were now looking at me as if I had called them. I broke my mind away from the bizarre thoughts.

I sighed and stretched and looked at Alyssa "you know were going to be stuck here for another year if they post pone this one" I said looking at her then to Landon. "I think that's the last bit of our problems" Landon added into the conversation and Alyssa still stayed silent except for frequent nodding. I could tell both Alyssa and Landon were both uncomfortable and looked slightly worried. "Look I know this really isn't the time but deal with it I guess..." Landon started looking to Alyssa; I was guessing he had already told me. "I want Both of you to move to my apartment, its big enough for all of us and has more security"

he said looking toward Alyssa waiting for an expression; I knew the reaction she was going to give already, acting like she was weighting the pro's and con's giving him hope then giving a grin and saying no. but to my surprise she stayed silent for a minute Landon moved and Alyssa sighed before saying " that's fine with me, but it would be our apartment too, that means we split rent" she said looking toward me then at Landon, I nodded agreeing and so did Landon but be stalled a little before.

I Knew she would say that me and her would both have to put up half the rent, because Alyssa was all for splitting, she never wanted to be a burden and didn't take charity; she always made that perfectly clear. Landon broken my concentration like usual and smiled coolly saying "better get packing, Lady's" I groaned and walked to my room. My estimated trips to move all our junk to the other apartment was seven trips with the addition of a trailer. I smiled wondering if we could manage it before lunch.

_______________________________________________________

After we packed, Landon made sure they're were no excuses for staying another night, saying as soon as me and Alyssa both packed that he had just been down talking to our Landlord which coincidently had Landon's father for a Business Partner. I smiled hearing this some how it didn't surprise me. Landon had also already had the kitchen and the living room packed, I rolled my eyes.

Landon began taking loads that no human being could possibly carry taking four duffle bags and two chairs, at a time but not before making sure Alyssa was out of the room, convincing her that he might have forgotten something. I brought down a box of plates and utensils, and that was all I could carry, Landon passed me on the way up snorting and quickly covering his mouth with his hand. "shut up" I called after him, in any other conversation that had gone like this maybe with the addition of another person I would have added "lets see you do better" but I was pretty sure that didn't apply here.

With Landon's air-tight packing and one trailer load, we made it to his apartment once, with all of our stuff. Landon carried both dressers when Alyssa had excused herself to go to the bathroom. This time I picked up three boxes one with "AYLSSA"S BABY PICTURES" scrawled across it in black permanent marker, and two other's without labels, which meant they were mine. Landon made two other trips on addition to the trip with both dressers, in the time I got up to his apartment with my three boxes, each time he passed with a laugh or a sarcastic comments, each time made me blush. I smiled and once I had gotten back to the familiar apartment with my three boxes I dropped onto his couch, smiling and beginning to get relaxed.

I tried to reason with myself for about three minutes, before finally beginning the long trek down the stairs and back to my car, I passed Alyssa on my way out of Landon's apartment, remembering this was the first time she saw it. She smiled and gently set down her all of her many cardboard boxes before walking further in; she was smiling and looking at all the furniture.

"Nice place" she said looking at me with a smile on her face. I nodded remembering the first time I saw it, no believing it to be a few weeks ago. I yawned and started back through the halls, and down the stairs seeing Landon squeezing through the narrow halls with, seven boxes and counting. He smiled at me from behind the boxes, but I made no move to get out of the way remembering that Alyssa had just been in the apartment.

"Here, pass me a box or three, Alyssa is up there" I said looking at him he rolled his eyes before bending down and dropping the boxes on the floor. I picked up two heavy ones and put to lighter ones on top, now realizing he was carrying ten boxes all by him self and the most I could carry was four. I made no comment and turned up the stairs again.

"sooo what are you doing" Landon said his voice not out of breath at all as we hiked up the stairs. I groaned and then smiled.

"well currently I'm carrying boxes up to a boys apartment, which if my parents were alive to see this would…die" I said trying to make that sound more normal but giving up thinking that was as good it was getting.

"Ah well then, o uhh if you see Alyssa before I do, which you will because I only have you're …back? In my face, tell her there's no more in the car" he said smiling I could even tell behind all those boxes we were both now carrying.

"Well stop looking at my back and look up" I said shaking my head, I would have covered my but if my hands were free but there was no such luck, so I kept walking.

I met Alyssa in the doorway on her way back down telling her there was no more crap in the car. I was about to make a comment on how much she helped before remembering her accident and the doctor reminding her not to lift anything, the image with her carrying all those boxes filled my head. I turned to look at her, she was clutching her side. "Damn it" I thought before seeing the stain of blood soaking through her shirt.


	31. Chapter 31

I she smiled half- heartedly as the crimson was flooding steadily from the gash which had just been pulled open in spite the stitches. I grabbed a box that had no label and dug through the newspaper which everything was secured in. I kept digging further into the box until I found what I was looking for, a random piece of fabric, I pulled at it rigorously prying it lose from under all the papers realizing it was a towel; I smiled at my small trump and tore it down the middle making to long unprofessional stripes. I moved over to Alyssa and tried a quick way to clog the wound.

"Ok press on this lightly" I said standing up and pointing to the shredded towel, she placed her hands on her side quietly, as I began walking her to the car. We passed Landon in the hall he had his eyes pressed shut and his jaw was tight. I moved a little quicker to prevent further…harm? To Alyssa. We sped through the halls my mind bouncing wildly trying to remember my first aid course they drilled into our heads all through school. I ran through the entrance way toward the car with Alyssa behind, ripping open the car doors and tried to calm down, I took of quickly kicking up dirt behind as we rushed off.

I kept my eyes on the road going about twenty miles per hour over the speed limit, with Alyssa protesting all the way to slow down. I stayed quiet my mind flicking through the first aid training I had received, "elevation, pressure…" I chanted in my head making sure we had covered those steps. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Alyssa's hand loosen her grip on the towel " keep putting pressure on that" I said quickly giving her a sideways glance and putting more pressure on the gas petal forcing the car to lurch forward. "But it hurts" she said looking at me. "That's to bad rather it hurt or die from blood loss" I croaked as I turned into a lane which had a cross on a sign, signaling the hospital was coming up. I swerved through the roads and soon we were in the hospital parking lot, I was parked diagonally taking up two spaces, but I didn't think that would really matter seeing as I had a critically injured person with me.

I swerved through the crowds of cars and people towing Alyssa along behind me. We both sprinted through the doors and the nurse looked at me with a shocked face which soon turned into a demented greeting smile. I rolled my eyes and stopped quickly in front of the desk slightly out of breath by now.

"Critically injured is that way" she pointed left down the white hall, the florescence lights were flickering but otherwise bright, there was a slight buzzing which I imaged were the lights as well.

We entered a room with an old man on a chair clutching his chest and an old lady with puffy red eyes sitting next to him holding his hand and stroking his shoulder. I smiled as the doctor walked out, he went to the old man holding several sheets of paper and handed to them, both the old lady and man grinned widely as the doctor told them what I guessed was the results. They stood and began slowly hobbling towards the door and soon out of sight the doctor came toward us and took Alyssa with out a sound, motioning me to sit. I swung into a grey-blue chair that sat against the wall which had a medicine like smell. I groaned and put my head back rattling the picture frame above my head. The nurse at the desk looked over and gave a warm smile and summoned me over. She had bright red hair tied in a messy bun and blue scrubs, and as I walked closer a number of freckles started getting more noticeable. She was a pretty lady and looked very feminine with high cheekbones that made me wonder why she chose this job.

"You are with Alyssa?" she asked I nodded and she turned on her office chair to a desk she had a very high voice it sounded kind of like my mothers used to.

"well here, if you can fill these out for her, that would be awesome" she said lightly putting the papers on the desk along with a bright yellow pen with feathers and a plastic pooh bear on a spring. I grabbed the sheets and the pen walking back to the chair, and bending over the table. The first bit of the page was easy you know name, birthday, gender, stuff like that with I breezed by; when I got to the bottom of the sheet the questions turned from simple to impossible. I scanned across the bottom and the other pages realizing they were all pretty difficult, like insurance company and previous medical health. I tapped the pen against my head as pooh bear wobbled around in circles; I knew she had the measles once in grade four because I can remember her telling me she couldn't come to my birthday.

After about two hours I finished the sheets to the best of my ability when Alyssa came hobbling out of the double doors with a scowl, the doctor soon followed with a wide smile and bright eyes. Alyssa kept her eyes glued on me and tried to ignore the hand that was on her shoulders. She sighed and sat down stiffly as the doctor took a breath and began to say "Alyssa has been reckless and now has done more damage to her side reopening the healing wound." He said taking another breath to continue. "I put extra stitching and put a cast on her torso." He said still keeping a wide smile on his face that was being to look a little bit creepy. I nodded and Alyssa continued to pout. I handed the sheets to the doctor and he turned and left with a smile.

"Let's go" she said standing slowly and stiffly reminding me of a robot. I smiled and walked out after.


	32. Chapter 32

Me and Alyssa got out of the hospital faster than I thought, and soon enough, we were walking through the mis-matched hallways toward our apartment. I swung open the familiar door and the first thing my eyes wondered to was Landon who was sitting on the couch quietly looking terrified and anxious. He stood up quickly and strode over quickly looking to me then to Alyssa.

"Are you alright?" he looked to Alyssa then turned his face to me, probably not knowing which way to turn.

"I'm fine it was no big deal" she said smiling and tapping her side a little bit too energetically.

"I'm going to call cam," she said and I heard the crack of her high heels pacing off towards her room; which was soon followed by the slam of her bedroom door. Landon looked at me his eyes were glittering, and I could see him shift awkwardly. He gave me a smile and pulled me in closer towards him, I smiled it hadn't been along time since we've seen each other but somehow it seemed like it. I felt the weight of his head on top of mine; I smiled and rolled my eyes. Eventually he did let go hesitantly. And I walked over to the couch and grabbed the remote off the table and began flipping through channels of random things that didn't catch my attention. I felt the couch dip a little and I knew I had Landon sitting right beside me smiling mischievously.

"Can you turn it to the news?" he said I could still tell he was smiling through the corner of my eye. I smiled I totally saw that one coming, I flipped the channels but not before letting out a groan of protest. And soon enough Ella / Emma appeared on the news in an ugly floral dress, saying that classes as expected are still put on hold for a while, due to the fact they still haven't found out what's happening to all these students who are dieing, I zoned out for a while, watching Ella / Emma wave her arms enthusiastically about something to do with new instruments in the music rooms. I can't remember when I dozed off but apparently I did because a while later I was being woken up by Landon. He had a huge smile on his face and his hair was tossled, I sat up and looked at him for a minute waiting for his excuse of waking me up for no apparent reason.

"Were going out" Landon said looking at me with a proud smile. I looked around, for no particular reason then looked back.

"Where's Alyssa, we can't ditch her" I said looking at him my eyes still a little groggy.

"she left a while ago, apparently her and cam rescheduled" Landon said looking weirdly at me.

"mm fine. I just need to get ready" I said smiling trying to look a little excited


	33. Chapter 33

**I got dressed in five minutes flat which I was very proud of, especially with Landon at the door sighing loudly every few seconds reminding me the store eventually closed. I grabbed my jacket and ran out the door to meet Landon in the hall. We were half way down the hall when I saw a new painting hanging on the wall; some sort of messed up landscape with a farmer who looked very frustrated and equally as over heated. My head got jerked away from the painting as I felt a warm hand slide around mine, Landon looked over quickly and smiled I could feel my face burn and I did my nest to match the soft smile.**

We got to the car eventually, with Landon forcing me to be the passenger for once, I have to admit it took me a while to agree to allow him to take the wheel but I did. I sat in the warm seat drumming my figures on my knee trying not to think about Landon's reckless driving and my car being smashed and me not being able to afford to fix it again. Every so often I got a reassuring smile but that didn't help, my mind just nagged him to look back at the road. I knew he wouldn't wreck my car but the 10% chance still unnerved me and he knew it.

after twenty minutes of driving we pulled up to an old parking lot with a huge billboard set up, which I soon realized was a screen, and that would be the reason why soon enough other cars followed.

"What are you doing?" he asked looking towards my hands which were still drumming my knees.

"Um, nothing?" I asked confused until I realized he was motioning to my hands. I smiled and waved him off.

"Nervous huh?" he said with that quirky smile of his, I felt my heart race and my knees quivered on there own this time.

"No, not really, what would I be nervous about?" I lied and faked a grin.

"jeeze, I'm not sure maybe you're in a car with a vampire in the dark" he said smiling gauging my emotions.

"You're not scary please, you're more of a teddy bear than a scary creature" I said smiling.

"Okay that's insulting" he said sticking out his tongue I smiled and hugged him awkwardly from across the seats.

The movie screen flicked to live starting from a black and white commercial with a dancing pop bottle. I ignored it as I felt the familiar hand slide on mine again I smiled and tried to keep my eyes on the screen but I could see him watching me. I smiled bashfully and remembered the date Alyssa had re-scheduled with Cam. I changed my thoughts so I wouldn't dwell on it to much, but that did little help.

I finally saw the words "Dracula" written across the old screen still in dark and white and I started to snicker at least Landon had a sense of humor, he looked pleased with my reaction and the movie started flickering bits of light over our faces.

"Hey,-"whispered Landon "I'm going to get popcorn and stuff I'll be back"

I nodded keeping my eyes on the screen through the old dialog and stuff but I managed to understand most of it. I walked through the dirt parking lot avoiding crashing in to other cars. I passed a sliver car that had looked very familiar and glimpsed inside to see Alyssa seated curtly in the car, beside her was a guy with short hair that I knew had to be cam. I ran passed trying to be quiet, dodging the stones that were jutting up from the ground. I made my way closer to the little booth with a bored looking guy sitting inside; he had messy orange hair and a lop-sided grin. I walked closer and he sat up looking at me the same smirk on his face.

"Well hello" the boy said he made one eyebrow go upward and I tried stopped myself from laughing.

"Uh hey, popcorn please…?" I said he moaned and swung around on his chair and I heard the familiar ping of popcorn seeds and the buttery smell. He flung it into my hands rather unprofessionally.

"That's five bucks" he said tiredly I ripped through my wallet and found a crumpled up five dollars and handed it to him wordlessly and walked back to the car.

*********************************

"hey back already?" he asked smiling and looking toward me then back at the screen.

"uh yeah?, hey guess who's here" I said looking at him.

"mmmmm, Alyssa and cam?" he said smiling like it wasn't a shock.

"Yeah how'd you know?" I asked in disbelief "I told cam to bring her here so I could keep an eye on them" I smiled Landon was much smarter than he looked and had actually cared about Alyssa even if she was temperamental sometimes.

"So are you gunna stop worrying?" he looked over and smiled once more. "I guess" I said sighing. He put his arm behind me and smiled. I watched him for a while and kept seeing his eyes flicker to the rear view window, which I had just realized was placed so he could see the car where Alyssa and cam were. I smiled and watched the rest of the movie I was pretty sure that if Landon was watching them then Alyssa would be fine.


	34. Chapter 34

I opened the familiar blue metal door showing apartment I've grown to know. I called for Alyssa then realized that she wasn't home and was probably still out with Cam, I was worried because now without Landon keeping an eye on both of them, I felt aware of how alone she was. I couldn't place why I had been so protective over Alyssa, but every time I thought of her being alone my memory raced back to when I opened the door and saw my best friend lying on the floor in her blood. I could understand al little bit more why I was more worried than normal, especially since I've met Cam once and didn't even know as much as his last name.

I lied down on the couch and listened to Landon's footsteps going across the kitchen in search for something. I smiled staring at the ceiling and flipped on the television to the news to see if anymore attacks were happening on campus. A new reporter was on, a small lady with a slightly high pitched voice. I was pretty sure I had never seen her around campus before.

" in the fact that the university is under a watch for any abnormal behaviour, students have been told now that they're is a curfew for students who live on campus to be in their proper buildings, since the attack this morning nothing has been found. Students who wish to leave campus must consult the head administrator..." the new reporter said with a high voice.

I heard Landon walk closer and paused for a minute behind the couch.

"Who died, this time?" he asked nervously. I shook my head "the news reporter never said" I added. He grimaced and paced for a moment before he went ridged, Landon said he was going out and Alyssa would be back in ten minutes. I nodded wondering what he was thinking about. I watched him leave the apartment in a quick jog and the door fell closed reminding me I was alone again.

Landon's POV

I ran down the hall nervously I had an idea of the murder and it led me straight to Koby. I located his fraternity at the very far corner of campus a dirty looking building with dead bushes and a student passed out beside the stoop. I felt a knot in my stomach but I continued anyway if he was the person who was committing all these murders I had to stop him, I knew it was normal for a vampire to kill, but this was different he was on a rampage. He was playing god when realistically he belonged to the devil. I walked to the building quickly and ripped open the wooden door into the marble hallway. I knew this building as I had been here before, visiting Koby when we still were friends. I remembered his apartment number and ran quickly to the door that had 229 in golden numbers. The door flung open quicker than I had expected and almost knocked me off my feet.

"What" Koby growled at me looking as though he wanted to rip me to shreds.

"I just came to say hello" I said and walked into the apartment, it was dirty which wasn't much of a surprise he was never neat.

"You never just come to say hello" he said still with a slight annoyance in his voice.

"I find that offensive, but you're right, I've come with a question" I said walking around the small crowded room.

"Hmmm somehow I saw that coming" he smirked and closed the door with a slam.

"yeah well I'm going to be direct, I have no need beating around the bush," I said I could feel the confidence in my voice and he looked like he had to.

"well hurry up then." He said shortly looking amused.

"fine" I sighed "Are you the one who's killing these students?" I asked roughly.

"Well" he said looking at his nails as if he was bored. "It was a professor this morning" he said grimacing.

"But that's none of you're business" he added swiftly. I continued my circle around the apartment.

"why have you been killing these people, as far as I know you haven't even met this professor." I said trying to keep the conversation as innocent as possible.

"But I had, I bumped into him in the hall once" he laughed "but I don't think you should poke you're nose in my business, especially after the last time." He said snidely. I looked at him and waited for him to continue

"Before you thought I was killing these people you never cared, it was as soon as you remembered I had once tried to kill Maya you suddenly cared, why is that" he questioned obviously trying to hit a nerve.

"That's none of you're business but this is a fair warning move on, you're getting obvious and soon were all going to be found out.

That's were it doesn't matter if I was going to die I wouldn't care. I've lived for too long and I haven't accomplished anything more than what a regular human does. I have no reason to stop or to have the slightest bit of remorse, if I kill Maya I will do it on my own with or without you're threats. You're not welcome here anymore my friend and you should watch her very carefully I had forgotten about her, but since you just came in here she's gained my interest once more. Now knowing it will hurt you it may just be worth it. He smiled an empty smile, and snorted a murderous laugh.

"I promise you, if you touch her, I will leave you in a puddle of your own rotten blood, you're a monster" I said completely sure my nostrils were flaring as I slammed the door on the monster.


	35. Chapter 35

Slept soundly that night not hearing but a sound, and when I woke up it still felt as though it was night. I raised my head and stretched and went to check if Landon and Alyssa were home yet, I walked across the hall trying to be as quiet as I could be, i could hear a low snore from Alyssa's door and before I could go check on Landon I heard a low knock on the front door, it was hesitant. I walked past the kitchen and to the cold door not bothering to check on who was on the other side, i figured it was Landon who had accidently locked himself out. I unlocked the door to see the face I was trying to avoid for so long. Koby was at my door with a luring smile but through my eyes it was a disgusting grimace. I automatically retreated and tried to shut the door but he came closer, pushing the door open with ease. I walked backward looking out of my peripheral vision, there were knifes on the counter, but that would be the obvious thing. My mind taunted me, at first I thought I was over reacting but the look on Koby's face didn't look like it was suppose to bring Christmas tidings or happy birthday wishes. Just in case I made sure that if I needed the knife it was close, part of me wanted to yell for Landon but that might set the two of them to fight. I stood trying to stand my ground but he came closer making me want to gag I could see every cranny of his face as though it could be infested. I was tired my eyes were still groggy with sleep. But that look told me even if I did get out of this I wouldn't have the will to go back to sleep, I would be letting nightmare's fill my sleep willingly. I knew from past experiences that making him angry would make him move faster; at least I could try and drag this out. My mind flicked to Alyssa but sure she would have time to leave by the time I gotten sucked of all the remains of my blood.

"What not enjoying my company?" he gave me the same sick grin.  
"Oh no it's a dream come true" I said my voice flat and fully sarcastic. He put his cold, sweaty hand against my face and then found my hand with it, all the time I could feel my stomach heaving. This man could physically make me sick just being near me.  
"Watch it little lady" he said trying to sound seductive or something I wasn't sure. I had enough and ripped my hand from his.  
"What do you want?" I asked roughly backing closer toward the knife just in case.  
" sweetheart, now now" he said moving closer "let's not be too hasty dear" he said not stopping

"Didn't you hear, what are you doing here" I said trying to make noise if Landon was here he'd come, my stomach sank and i felt cold. If he was here he would have brought me to my bed last night or woke me up this morning, or had a feeling I needed him.

"I came to hang out, to talk, I miss you" he said looking sincere, which I know is a large portion of Bull, and I wouldn't believe it ever.

"well that's nice, I don't like being mean but I'm not interested thanks" I said quick, and to the point.

"Well you just broke my heart" he said pouting,  
"you don't have one" I muttered. Then that was the last thing I said before he grinned  
"you shouldn't have said that, you made a mistake" he leapt forward and i reached for the knife, I watched almost like slow motion and saw the knife wobble on the edge of the counter ,I watched in horror as I fell backward and the knife stayed stable. Tears formed in my eyes as I felt the crack of my back hitting off the cold floor, I looked for anything lying uselessly around, maybe that could help, but I could hear the news report drifting in my head "Girl found dead, no witnesses no accused" i snapped back to reality and Koby was leaning on top of me grinning widely. I closed my eyes and i could feel my nose bleeding for reasons I can't remember. I didn't know how to get out of this one. I actually didn't think I could survive another one of his attacks. I tried to calm my heart and mind it might make this a bit easier. I let go and could feel myself drift away.


	36. Chapter 36

A/N: Guess what you guys better love me im skipping physics homework for you, I don't know the ending so you'd better coment or e-mail me to help me out. Or maybe im playing with you're heads, but Im not like that… or am I

I could still feel my heart beating and my chest rising and falling, my mind racing as much as I tried to let go I knew this wasn't the end. I knew it couldn't just end here an unhappy ending with tears a lost love and a rampaging murder still loose. My mind ran through thoughts and fantasy's trying to make everything work out and move on past this, Past Koby in general. I grabbed my clothing and dared to open my eyes, my vision filled with the ugly face I have tried to wish away. I grabbed my sleeves and felt the material of my shirt trying to remind myself that I could get past this. My throat was dry and scratchy as I tried to make up a lie quickly in my head.

"You know I made it up" I blurted quickly sounding pretty serious, "I mean I admit that I've been overly cruel but you hurt me, you know you did" I put on a dramatic pause and rose my hand to touch his disgusting face.

"You lie" he said quickly looking at me his eyes filled with anger and confusion.

"You know I only met him in hopes to would somehow make you jealous, in hopes you'd come back... just to see you again, maybe even have you hold me like you used to" I said looking as genuine as I could and attempting to hide the hatred in my eyes, that I knew that was plenty prominent especially now.

"I know you you're waiting for him, to come through that door; I should just kill you now. And not have to hear this I know it's all a lie, I'm not that bloody dumb!" he said getting angered maybe, I couldn't tell nor did I care, I would try and stall him. Try to make him feel bad, like I was pitiful make him take mercy I don't know I just knew this is what I had to do. I inhaled trying to relax.

"You know that I'm telling the truth, you know this isn't a lie" I sighed this wasn't going far at all.

"I can't tell you what to think, I don't even know what to think, but you know what's right" I said voice stammering and staring straight into the devil's eyes.

"You know you're smart, but not smart enough to beat me. Not Smart Enough to Say I'M wrong, I've lived to long" he said he sounded miserable while saying these things, and I felt something, maybe empathy maybe all the hatred I've ever had for him was boiling to the point where it was unstoppable.

"How have managed to look sad, you Never do, you never, all the time I've known you and that's too long, but I've only ever seen you look two ways, TWO!, you've looked like you've hated the world and the specific person you're looking at, which was mostly me. And you've looked pitiful, when you've been planning to kill someone, you don't think I know you! I know you too well" I said almost yelling, not really having a plan for how this is going to work out later, or if I'm going to see later.

"I don't know whether to smack you or to tell you. Like a huge final goodbye and tell you why I'm such a horrible person, like classically the big plans of the bad evil guy before the good guy trumps or dies. I've never given an explanation, it would be best to think I'm sick and twisted, sadistic or just a cold blooded murder, you haven't seen this for this long I can't see a reason to tell you're sorry ass what is a matter with my head. All these thoughts all these murders going through my head to the point where my eyes water thinking about them. I'm the devil's child I should be killed, I've dreamt about being murdered to go, and see my family. People think were all bad people out to kill. We just want to live, half of us don't want to be this way, this is frustrating, to the point I want to rip off my skin and live someone else's life! I want to be with the people who actually deserved to live!, My mother!, Killed. KILLED by my father, That sick bastard took the only thing from my life that was keeping me this way, That bound me to life, that Made me want to keep living, then the night he killed my mother he found me trying to hang myself in my basement. He turned me this way, He bound me to life. He bound me to everything I didn't wanted to be with and took away the one thing I needed. I can't kill myself. And I have yet to find another to kill me, none can who tries, and everyone who can pled that it's logically and emotionally wrong, But I want death. The only thing that seems to be able to give me that is killing you... Landon will come because he loves you and again ill play out the bad person who took an innocent's person's life. He'll have no choice but to kill me and let my tainted blood spill" He looked at me distraught and miserable, out of place and completely confused.

I still hated him. I could feel it, one of those things as much as you felt sorry for a person that shame I wanted to help him but I knew I couldn't, I couldn't magically summon all my strengths and kill him. Wipe him off his knees and send him to his mother. I couldn't erase his past or kill his father or make his life better. I wasn't going to play god and decide his life isn't worth living.

"I can only listen, I can't say I have experience with a horrible home, or pretend my life is easy or say I haven't thought about killing myself many times. But if you need to kill someone bad enough just because you want to die, take someone's innocent life, and turn it horrible. take a person who wants to live, Who wants to grow older and see there children's birthday or even have kids, if you think you have that right then take mine, but promise it will stop here, get Landon to avenge me that old cliché, don't find love have children or care about my life that you've wrecked and torn and battered beyond repair. Kill me if it will make life seem worth it" I said I had enough; guessing that he would raise a cold blade and that would be the end of me. The Death of my love, my friends the one chance I had to fix my life. My voice was hoarse and mind racing I had basically given my life to a murderer in order for him to die and live happy. I drew a breath a plea to continue my life, to marry Landon maybe have children; see Alyssa continue her life happy and beautiful. I could feel tears stain wet tracks down my face my heart aching and my mind running through my wedding vows which apparently I have thought of. I cried almost as much as when I heard that phone call, the coldness crept as I sobbed and sobbed.

"Why are you crying?" he seemed genuinely confused as this was a huge inconvenience that he hadn't seen

"You're killing me and more people. Then you think I'm meant to marry Landon have kids and suppose to live for longer than this." Tears were still welling in my eyes and fell down my cheeks. "I'm not ready to die, I haven't lived my life enough..." my sob consumed my voice. I cried and hammered my fists on the floor and a headache began to devolve.

"If I were to let you go freely, would you kill me? Could you take my life, would you take my life to have you're wedding, children, grandchildren and see Alyssa grow as well" he said looking at me, no emotion in his face almost as thought he was asking for a sandwich.

"I don't think I could" I burst out in tears again; I knew I couldn't kill someone it was impossible, I had trouble dissecting frogs let alone a murder.

"Well goodbye." He said as I cried, he kissed my forehead and I moved my right hand in a cross over my heart, my body. I prayed, telling god to say goodbye to Landon and how much I love him, and how I couldn't have lived a day without Alyssa, I wished my enemy the man who I had hated more than anything in my life. I wanted a last kiss from the man I loved, a last touch that last stomach turning desire for a last kiss a last goodbye. A last anything …

The coldness, speed into my body, making my organs shutter and begin to slow my heart losing the willingness to pump, and my mind beginning to get fuzzy, as my vision began to fade slowly, I saw Landon come through the door, and Koby got up, he explained something which I couldn't hear. He bent beside me and kissed my forehead and held me tight, so close to his body I could almost feel warmth. The tears stopped from my eyes, and I saw nothing but dark, I kissed him. I wanted to stay with him or be buried with me.


	37. Chapter 37

A/N: I figured it was time to finish this one, and not leave it undone, like I have for such a long time :P sorry for the wait guys.

Chapter 37

I could feel the air change when he came through the door, the thick air and pressure on my chest seemed to relax, though I could still feel the ache and sting of my body trying to work.

" you know I love you, I would have married you, been with you for as long as you wanted me around, I cant breathe without you. It hurts to see you like this, I don't know what I should do, become selfish and bound you to a life no one wants, but keep you with me. I love you, I love you" Landon whispered hoarsely his voice cracking and puttering, with cold tears running down his face.

" I Love you." Was the only thing I could muster to say, through my cracked lips with desiccated blood. He only cried and pulled me closer, That was the end it was all I felt after no softness no center, I closed my eyes, feeling my muscles give in and a stab in my chest to end it all.

- A Year Later-  
~landon~

I went back to the apartment that I knew so well, still feeling so empty now that Maya had gone, still her things were here I had no heart to move them from there places. I couldn't allow my self to change anything, clinging to the hope she would eventually somehow come back. Alyssa left soon after, running somewhere she could find sanctuary to hide from the thoughts she had, a place we both knew she could never find. My life had ended a year ago, the last time I truly cared about something that ended up taking the rest of my happiness. I missed her everyday, hanging pictures and memories were not enough for me, all I dreamt about was the day I could die so I could stay with her. I've tried to end my life many times before, forgetting the rules my life offered, getting hit by cars would only send me into a stumble, a knife would only break and bend uselessly. I tried to will other vampires hoping they would, but in the return I just wound up stuck. I had killed Koby that night, which was the only thing I can regret now, because I bowed down to the only thing he wanted and I was left to live the life he wanted nothing more to do with. I had the perfect life once, when my heart had meaning and my body knew wanting. I missed her more than I missed anything, and I did nothing short than to show her every moment. My life had ended once she died, everyday it made my breathing heavy for the fact I waited for her to come back. I laid on the couch that sometimes still smelt like her if you found the right spot, and dreamed again about her, the women that was always in my mind.


	38. Author's Note 2

For all the responses I've gotten already, from my personal e-mail and from fan fiction comments, I will write a sequel which will be written and posted soon (:


	39. Chapter 39

A year and I have been wondering, looking for a place to go to remove the people I loved

from my mind. Everywhere I searched I never found my sanctuary, trying to leave my

Problems, and ignoring what I have learned. The people who I loved still thought about

me, and I still thought about them more than often. I left a year ago, I can't remember

why though its been to long. Only my feet pounding against the wet sidewalk and the

humidity in the air made my mind wander. My heart ached as it did everyday my mind

thought and would remember the old days. Why did I decide to leave when I knew to

much of my heart was given away there. My apartment would lay empty everything sold

and hidden, little memories of me might have been around like the clock and couch, but

Landon almost certainly would have moved everything sold and left, forgot about me. I

left London that year, the night after I died. Stumbling and crying like a stubborn child. I

Left for Paris and stayed under the Eiffel tower hearing the hustle around me, I can still

Remember the horrible dream I had that night. I shook my head and decided maybe it

was time to return home and see how much had changed.

~Landon~  
I walked along the abnormal sidewalk ignoring all the creases and dents, heading toward

The lake side. Along the warm wet grass I found my comfortable spot to watch the sun rise turn the horizon pink and orange. I thought of the times I used to have Moments like this, and how things where so long ago. Where I had left my heart next to the one I loved to long ago. The only thing about that night that danced in my head was how there was no echo of breathe for the last few seconds she had said she loved me, her eyes fluttered closed but never seemed at rest under her eyelids. The cold crept into her body, I could feel that much. Still doubt was always in my mind that life could be that cruel.

My mind wandered still when a slightly drunk girl my age came stumbling around the corner of a bush near by. She was lovely with a strong scent that I couldn't put my finger on for a minute, until I realized it was the smell of orchid. She was crying and reminded me of Maya a little bit already.

"Miss, are you ok?" my voice sounded husky and tired as I asked the question in the darkness

she stumbled and looked around through the darkness probably to identify who was talking to her.

"Huh, um what? I mean yup" she sounded unsure still looking through the darkness trying to locate me.

"are you sure?" I said  
"y-yes" she finally found me her eyes adjusting and looking over.  
"Do you need me to walk you home?" I said unsure.  
"No-no, I'm fine I'm walking right now walking" she said stomping her feet over and over again.  
" ok, if your sure" I said

she looked unsure before stomping over and bending over me, her frame was small and she had fiery red hair.

"you look creepy!" she hiccupped and sat beside me.  
" well I'm sorry then…?" I asked I was unsure what was going on but I chucked anyway.  
"Do you know what SUCKS!" she said she soon started to cry and heave.  
"um, what?" I said sounding just about as uncomfortable as I was.  
"My BOYFRIEND broke up with me! Then kicked me out of my hhhooouuuseee!" She squealed through her tears.  
"Well, so you're homeless?" I asked unsure of what was happening  
"Yes sir! I live under bridges starting tonight and sleep in dirt!" she started to roll on the ground and hiccup.  
" um, that's really unfortunate." I said kind of quietly.  
"Yyyyesss" she said sobbing heavily. I felt bad for this girl even though I wasn't sure who she was, she reminded me so much of Maya I couldn't let it go.  
"Um, look I have an apartment, it has an extra room. There are a lock and stuff and its somewhere to stay" I couldn't help but to say.  
"…ok only for the night" the girl was still crying as we got up and began to walk towards the building.

~ Maya

I was on my way home finally, waiting for tickets for a flight back home was a terror, but I had no idea what would happen when I got there. I missed the familiarly of home, and I couldn't wait to return just to see the look on Landon's face when I came back.


End file.
